The Wishing Star
by KsNandS
Summary: Sequel to The Wish Granter. Naruto and Sakura can finally rest with Kishimaru as Naruto's younger brother. But Sasuke is still alive and wants to kill Naruto. KyuNaruxSaku. This story is AU. It is rated this way for sexual activity, Langauge, & violence.
1. Kishimaru and Crescent Moon Ally

Hello again. I would like for you all to know that this is, in fact, the sequel to "The Wish Granter" Also be aware that this is right after the fight with the villagers and the discovering that Kishimaru is Naruto's little brother. Please enjoy it. Also this is right after Naruto left and Kishimaru is cleaning up Naruto's messy work.

Kyuubi/Sheichibi 

Normal character talk

Thoughts, and skips, (est.) 

"Well, that went quite well, don't you think Sheichibi?" Kishimaru said as he cleaned up his big brothers handy work.

"**Well, it wasn't elegant but it was really great to see my older brother, Kyuubi, and his vessal protecting their mate." **Remarked the giant wolf(I wanted it to be a wolf since they are better than most things I would think of)

"Well that's good. Hey did you happen to see those thirteen people that were with those villagers?" Asked the young, almost, 12 year old boy.

"**Sure did, but they got away from that humongous explosion. I imagine that they are in bed or doing what ever it is that you humans do at night. Pfft, it makes me want to gag at why we are always sealed within you useless humans." **The wolf said angrily.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead you over-siz-" Kishimaru could not finish because he heard a 'poof' out of nowhere. He looked and saw that Sasuke's, presumed dead, body was gone. "Oh, boy. This is not good at all." Said the small boy who was only high enough to reach Naruto's waist. Kishimaru thought and knew that, that teenager was up to something, again, but could not figure it out. But just decided to tell Naruto in the morning. With that he cleaned for about an hour, since the ogres were doing it all, and went to bed.

_With Naruto and Sakura _

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He was to afraid that the villagers, or that bastard would come in and try to take Sakura again. But then he reminded himself that he killed Sasuke and that they could live a happy ending. He looked over at his sleeping mate and saw her beautiful, naked, body leaning up against his strong muscular tanned one. He smiled and wrapped his tail around her. Sakura woke up and found that she was wrapped up in her boyfriends tail. She looked up and smiled gently. Naruto leaned down and gave her a small kiss, and they both went to sleep.

_7 hours later_

Sakura woke up and yawned. She knew that Naruto was already awake and was probably looking at her sleeping figure. She looked up at him and he was, not surprisingly, awake and was staring at her with a smile.

"Morning sexy, how'd you sleep last night?" Naruto asked, but knew it was a dumb question since she had been kidnapped, killed, and revived all in the same night, which would actually seem tiring.

"Morning my devilishly handsomefox. I slept really good last night, despite its oddities." She said giving him a kiss good morning. Naruto was a bit surprised and he gave her a surprised look. She leaned in and they kissed, she then started to stroke his whisker marks, making him growl in a seductive tone. She smoothed her hands all over his strong chest. "So what are we going to do today? I guess that you want to see Kishimaru, right?" she asked.

"Yea, I sure would like to see squirt this morning and spend the day getting to know him more." Naruto said. "So ready to get up?" Ha asked, but Sakura laid in his chest and groaned. Naruto gave her a surprised and annoyed look. _'I thought that she liked to get up in the morning, but it figures that she had a rough night last night."_ Naruto said mentally.

"**Mornin' kit, Sakura. How did my two love birds sleep last night?" **The demon fox asked. They both groaned. Kyuubi took that as a yes and stretched. **"We got a big day ahead you two. I have really been wanting to see my brother all this millennium. So get up and lets go." **The demon said. Sakura didn't move, and the Kyuubi growled at her. She giggled at him and the Kyuubi thought she was mocking him. But he got a very evil smirk, and decided to have Naruto do him a favor**. "Hey, kit. How about you give Sakura an old fashioned Kyuubi tickle." **He said. Naruto chuckled and carefully drew his hands toward her small body. Sakura didn't know what the fox said, but was soon erupting in a series of squeals and laughter. She tried to cover herself up, but she couldn't hide from Naruto's eyes.

"To bad Sakura, I know all of those little tickly spots of yours." He said. Sakura tried to tell him to stop, but couldn't get it out.

"N-N-Naruto S-S-S-Stop I g-g-g-give in!" she said trying to get him to stop.

"Eh, what was that Sakura, you have to speak louder than that." Naruto said, but was then send flying into the wall. Naruto, and Kyuubi's mouths were dropped to the floor. Sakura finally got up and Naruto was still up against the wall, she looked at him and gave him a small playful claw scratch in the air. "Hmmm, foxy mate grew claws last night, eh? I love a girl that's tough." He said with a grin. Sakura went over to him and kissed him on the lips. After they stopped Sakura was going to go get a shower, when Naruto passed her in the hallway and smacked her ass playfully. Sakura let out a yelp and Naruto looked at her and smiled. Sakura was gripping her ass and glared at him playfully. "Not without me you don't." He said but was then tackled on the floor and was being kissed to death by Sakura's lips. Sakura and Naruto moaned into the kiss and Sakura licked his fangs, making Naruto growl. Sakura giggled and then shrieked as she was strung up, again, like laundry over Naruto's back and carried to the shower. She giggled as he swayed her gently over his back.

"Naruto, put me DOWN!" she said and shrieked. Naruto had slapped her on the ass again and Sakura sighed as she was carried to the bathroom. He set her down and gave him a look. She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot on the tile floor of the bathroom.

"What? WHAT? I was just being playful Sakura. You know I'm part fox, and you know how we fox's like to play with our mates." Naruto said in a playful tone. Sakura smiled and hit him on the chest, playfully, and went into the shower. While she walked into the shower she looked at Naruto and put her finger up waving at him to come over here. Naruto knew what it meant and walked over to her. They both went into the shower, this time Naruto and Sakura washed their own hair, but they did not stop washing each others bodies. Naruto lathered his hands with soap and began to wash her body while kissing her neck and giving it little love nips. Sakura moaned and giggled at the same time because his love nips tickled her a little. Naruto washed her breasts and lathered them making Sakura moan again. He then started to wash her cleavage and her ass. Sakura gasped a little and groaned. Naruto was enjoying himself a little to much and he lifted her up and put her against the wall of the shower. She gasped and shivered because, well, the wall was cold. Naruto loved the way she shivered and kissed her. Sakura then looked down from the kiss and knew what he was planning to do.

"Not without birth control you don't." she said making Naruto growl. She giggled and he held her up against the wall with his tail and made a tiger sign. He gently stuck his chakra induced fingers in Sakura's pussy. She moaned out his name in pleasure and relief. Then Naruto started to kiss her neck and suck on it. Sakura was enjoying herself, and to prove it she moaned for Naruto. Naruto then started to suck harder on her neck, and then he pushed himself into her pussy making her gasp. She still wasn't used to Naruto's length, but she loved that length and thickness all together. He started to push in and out of her, making her groan in ecstasy. After about 5 minutes of this, Naruto cummed into her pussy making himself groan and growl after seductively. After they had, had their fun, Naruto put her down and soaped her body and rinsed her. Then Sakura soaped his body, scrubbing the cum that was literally leaking from Naruto's penis. He grinned at her and she smiled as she continued to wash him. Once she rinsed his penis thoroughly she had a sudden urge. Suddenly Naruto felt something wet on his penis, and started to thrash about against the wall. He looked down with one eye and there was Sakura giving him head, that she thought he most deserved for rescuing her from the villagers and Sasuke last night. She started to suck it hard, making Naruto whimper and grunt in pleasure. Naruto started to cum into her mouth. Sakura then knew that Naruto had a very large supply of cum, because he had cummed nearly one gallon into her mouth at the same time. She could not take all of it and she smothered it all over his huge 14 inches. Naruto moaned as she started to suckle it and then in one gulp she took all of his nectar into her mouth. Naruto had his head against the wall, and he was holding Sakura's hair. He also had his eyes closed, and Sakura knew that it would take him a moment to descend from heaven, and make contact with Earth. Naruto looked at her and smiled with one eye open and she went up to him and started to kiss him. Naruto then thrusted his tongue into her and started to lick the stray traces that she left behind. Naruto finished and looked at her. They both washed Naruto's body and got out. Naruto wrapped his tail around her and he took her into his room where they both got dressed and ready to go out into the village.

"So are you hungry at all this morning, Sakura?" Naruto asked wondering.

"Yea, you bet I am!" She answered him.

"Okay, well lets go pick squirt up and go out, okay?" he said and they both walked into the Crescent Moon ally to find Naruto's little brother. "HEY, SQUIRT! ARE YA HERE!?" Naruto yelled.

"Hold on big brother!" Kishimaru said. He still deciding if he should put on 2 orange bandana's around both of his arms, or just one large black bandana around his left arm. Naruto and Sakura wandered into his small built house that resided in the ally. They found that is was just like Naruto's apartment, only a tiny bit smaller. They found Kishimaru in his room and they both went over to him.

"Hi Kishimaru, how are you doing today?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing ok. Although I am still deciding if I should put these two orange bandana's around both my arms, or this black on around my left arm. What do you think?" Kishimaru asked.

"I think you should go with the orange bandana's" Naruto said. Kishimaru agreed, since his brother knew best, and put them both on. Kishimaru then observed the two of them. "What is there something wrong with how we are dressed?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shook his head and smiled. But his cloak covered his mouth so they couldn't see him smile at them. The only thing they could see were his eyes giving the both of them a nice greeting. "Well are ya ready squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and they all came out of the ally.

"Well, look at you two. You look so cute Kishimaru, and you look very handsome Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto's ears perked up and growled at her. They both looked at Kishimaru, who had a small blush cross his face. They noticed it and smiled. "So, Kishimaru. How old are you anyway? I imagine that you are at least 12 years old. I think this because last night you used some very powerful jutsu, you know?" Sakura said.

"Yea, squirt, that jutsu you learned must be at least A ranked or higher." Naruto said.

"I'm actually 11 years old. I turned 11 last month, and Sheichibi celebrated it for me by throwing me a happy birthday in my mind. He put all kinds of balloons and even had a cake for me. The weird thing is that even though it was in my head, I actually tasted the cake in my mouth, and I was full once I exited my mind." The little boy said. Naruto and Sakura were surly surprised and shocked that a boy could learn jutsu that big at such a young age. "I even now one Tsunade's jutsu's. I think that you have to have excellent chakra control to master it." He said. Now Naruto and Sakura were curious about Kishimaru.

"So, what's the jutsu my master taught you?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's called . . . . . ummm . . . . . . . oh well I forgot the name, but I'll show it to you after breakfast, okay." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura both nodded and Naruto lifted Kishimaru onto his shoulders and gave him a piggyback ride. Sakura smiled at the two brothers. Kishimaru started to laugh and wave his arms out like a normal 11 year old would. Naruto and Sakura both smiled and they walked till' they reached Ichiraku's ramen.

"Naruto, I hope there is still room on there for me." Sakura asked. Naruto nodded and Kishimaru smiled and also nodded. Naruto then decided that he would test Kishimaru's eating ability.

"Hey, squirt, since you claim to be an Uzumaki. Then you should be able to eat almost as much ramen as me, right." Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded silently and looked at the menu. "I think I'll have the chicken today." Naruto said.

"I'll have the shrimp please." Sakura said.

"I'll have the chicken also, please." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled at his younger brother and hugged him. Sakura smiled to and also hugged Kishimaru, since he was sitting between them both. Kishimaru blushed and when their food came, both brothers had a race at who could eat the most food. Naruto of course won with a record 30 bowls, Kishimaru had about 22 bowls. Sakura, only 3 bowls. Sakura and Naruto were both surprised at how much the boy was like his brother. Kishimaru then smiled and blushed, but then his smile turned serious. The two teens were shocked by the sudden change. "Big brother, Sakura there is something I have to tell you two. You know that raven haired boy named Sasuke." Naruto and Sakura both shook their heads and Naruto was now serious also. "Well, when I was cleaning up the ally, Sasuke appeared to be a substitution clone." He said. Naruto and Sakura's eyes grew wide and they both looked at each other. Sakura held herself and was now afraid that Sasuke would come back and try to kill her and Naruto. Naruto went over to her a comforted her by hugging her. Kishimaru stared at them both and knew that something went on between Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke back then. He smiled and pulled out his small wallet. Naruto had caught him just in time to stop him.

"Squirt, I'll pay, okay?" Naruto said, and Kishimaru just nodded and smiled.

"Thanks big brother." He said.

"Sure, alright know lets go work this food off, okay?" Naruto said. Sakura and Kishimaru nodded and they walked to the training ground. "Okay, first things first though. Kishimaru, time to show us that jutsu." Naruto said. Kishimaru nodded and found a spot and concentrated his chakra into his foot. Naruto and Sakura watched, and then Kishimaru jumped and lifted up his heel.

"PAINFUL SKY LEG!" he yelled, he also remembered the name, and his heel came down to the ground. Once his foot touched the ground all the Earth around them was up-rooted and there was a large crater where Kishimaru stood. Sakura jumped into Naruto's arms, and Naruto's mouth dropped to the ground. Kishimaru was breathing heavily and Sakura and Naruto saw it.

"_That's one powerful jutsu. I can't believe that Kishimaru knows it. But by the looks of things it seems that it requires an extensive amount of chakra to use it." Naruto said mentally. _"Wow, that's a strong heel you got there squirt." Naruto complimented.

"Yea, but it looks like it took quite a bit of energy to use though, Naruto." Sakura said. "It puts a very powerful strain on the bodies muscles, and it takes a lot of chakra to pull it off." Sakura added. Naruto nodded and kissed her on the lips. Kishimaru then turned around and his eyes widened, and then a warm smile grew across his face. Naruto then noticed that Kishimaru was staring at them and stopped, as much as he hated it. Sakura also knew the idea, and why he had stopped. When they both looked at him, they saw a big smile across the 11 years olds face, or what they imagined was due to the cloaks hiding of his mouth. "Sorry Kishimaru, we kind of got caught up in the moment." Sakura said blushing.

"It's okay, I know that you two are mates. I also know that it's what two people do when they love each other." Kishimaru said. The two teens smiled, and looked at the huge crater.

"Damn, it's a pretty big crater." Naruto said. But was then hit up side the head with Sakura's fist.

"Naruto, he's just a child. He doesn't need to listen to that language." Sakura said.

"It's okay Sakura, I heard Naruto drop the F-bomb last night when you died." Kishimaru said smiling. Sakura looked at Naruto and gave him a glare.

"What? I got mad and really upset." Naruto said, rubbing the bump on his head. Sakura looked at Kishimaru, who was smiling kindly, and looked at Naruto who was also smiling that same smile. Sakura sighed and looked at the bump on her fox's head and kissed it. Naruto smiled and Kishimaru laughed a little bit a Sakura's sudden action. "But, anyways I'm sorry you had to hear my mouth." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, it okay. I knew you were upset and that you didn't mean to do it." Kishimaru said with a small, hidden, smile.

"Well, since we're hear, I guess I'm going to work out." Naruto said taking off his shirt. Sakura blushed, and Kishimaru's eyes widened.

"Wow, big brother, you got some muscle on you. Unlike a small skinny body like mine." The small boy said.

"Hey, squirt, listen. I could tell you that by the size of this crater. You're not weak, you have a knack for these sort of things. Oh and between you and me, I do this for Sakura, because she likes seeing me like this." Naruto said with a smile. Kishimaru looked at Sakura who was staring at Naruto's six-pack. Sakura looked at Kishimaru and she blushed because he had saw her. But Kishimaru just hid a smile behind his cloak. Naruto worked out while Sakura watched, and Kishimaru practiced his jutsu. Naruto would often stop to take a look at what his younger brother was up to. They both were amazed at what the boy could do. Naruto was on his 199th one arm push up, and looked at Kishimaru. Kishimaru was watching him and smiled. "Well, squirt, are you going to show me something?" Naruto asked.

"Just waiting till you stop, big brother." Kishimaru said, and Naruto finished his 200th one arm push up.

"Alright, so lets see then, eh?" Naruto said wiping his face due to him sweating. Kishimaru turned toward Naruto and took a pose. Naruto was curious and confused.

"Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Kishimaru yelled and soon water was surrounding him. Naruto was impressed and was thirsty, at the same time. Kishimaru knew and shot a bit of water at him. It wasn't pressurized, so when it hit Naruto it felt good to him. Once it stopped the water cleared and Naruto was soaking wet. Sakura went over to him and he grinned at her. She smoothed her hands over his strong wet chest, and kissed him. Kishimaru smiled and went over to the both of them. They stopped and looked at him. Kishimaru hugged Naruto and Naruto hugged back. Sakura joined in the, brother-to- brother moment. Kishimaru, hugging a wet Naruto, was then wet and they laughed. Sakura was dry so Kishimaru grinned at Naruto and Naruto nodded. "Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu!" Kishimaru yelled and soon Sakura was soaked and her eyes were wide open. She looked at Kishimaru and Kishimaru pointed at Naruto, and Stepped out of the way.

"IT WAS HIS IDEA!" They both said and looked at each other. "WAS NOT!, QUIT COPYING ME!" They both said together. They shot glares at each other.

"It was his jutsu that did it to you Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Ya, but you grinned and nodded at me to do it!" Kishimaru countered. Sakura sighed, and they both were confused.

"It doesn't matter who did it. I think it kind of felt good and relaxing." Sakura said smiling.

"Like I said, it was my idea." Naruto said proudly.

"But it was my jutsu that did it." Kishimaru said. They both looked at each other and they looked like they were going to get ready to have a brother-to-brother showdown.

"Guys, stop it now." Sakura said. They both looked at her and frowned and looked at each other.

"HMMMMMPH!" They both said.

"It's only been half a day and you two are already getting into it. Well that's what brothers do I guess." Sakura said with a sigh. They both looked at her and looked at each other.

"Well, at least I'm not a shrimp like you, who only comes up to my waist." Naruto said.

"Well, at least you don't see me licking myself up on top of the Hokage Monument!" Kishimaru said.

"Hey! I only did that because I had no hot water in my bathroom!" Naruto said.

"Really, or was it because you had a boner and you had to get rid of it by taking a shower with your tongue!" Kishimaru said.

"Well if I wasn't part fox then you wouldn't see me doing that now would you! But I am and we foxes need to clean ourselves when we need to, okay!" Naruto said. Sakura was getting very angry.

"Both of you! SHUT UP!" Sakura said. Both brothers immediately stopped and stood still. "You two are acting like spoiled children. Kishimaru, you should know that Naruto is part fox and when you see a fox, well, you know it only means that they are cleaning themselves, or they just need to do it for, other reasons. Naruto, you should also know that Kishimaru is only a 11 year old boy, and just because he's your brother, doesn't mean that arguing is okay." Sakura said. Both brothers looked down. "Now I want you two to apologize, or Naruto. I will deprive you of sleeping with me at night." Sakura said. Naruto's eyes shot wide open and growled. Sakura giggled.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I told Sakura that you were cleansing yourself." Kishimaru apologized.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your height, squirt." Naruto said. "I should really know better than to make fun of somebody's height, just because they're smaller than you." Naruto said.

"I should know not to tell some bodies secret urges, I'm deeply sorry, Naruto. You must think of me as a horrible brother now." Kishimaru said with a sad face. Naruto's eyes widened, and he put his arm around Kishimaru.

"Hey it's okay, squirt, I know you didn't mean it. Also I would never think of you as a horrible little brother. Actually, I think of you as the best brother I could ever have." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked up at him and half smiled.

"Really, do you mean it?" Kishimaru asked.

"Every bit of it, squirt." Naruto said and hugged Kishimaru. Sakura's eyes softened and joined in. They shared a hug for about 1 minute and separated.

"It's good to see you two finally make-up." Sakura said. They both smiled the smile that Naruto used to win Sakura's heart. She gasped a bit.

"What's wrong, did we do something wrong again?" Naruto asked.

"No, it's just that your smiles are exactly that same in every way." She said. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and he looked at him and they both smiled, well Kishimaru's smile could not be seen, but Naruto's could. Sakura could just see over the small fabric that covered Kishimaru's mouth. She smiled and then shrieked as Naruto had hoisted her onto his, strong, naked shoulders. She giggled and they ran around the training field and when Naruto put Sakura down, Kishimaru took hold of his arm and attempted to bring Naruto to the ground. Sakura did to. They held Naruto there for a second, but they were both hoisted off the ground like it was nothing. Kishimaru's legs dangled, and Sakura's legs were just off the ground a little.

"No, sweat. You two are just like a couple of light weights." Naruto said and started to lift them like they were dumb bells. Kishimaru and Sakura were shocked and amazed at how much strength Naruto had. After about 100 up's and down's Naruto set them both down and they both smiled. Naruto's pants were dry and Sakura was dry to, as well a Kishimaru and they all headed towards the village, unaware that a silver haired shinobi was watching them. The silver haired shinobi had his face covered by a mask so that only one eye could see.

"Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into this time." He said and vanished to pursue the three. Sakura was holding onto Naruto's arm, he still had his shirt off, and Kishimaru carried Naruto's jacket. The girls around the village shot some glances at him and blushed, but Sakura shot glares full of daggers at them and there blushed turned into fear, and they turned their heads and knew that looking at that girls' boyfriends chest was forbidden. One girl even came up to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"My, my aren't you a strong handsome man. Want to come over to my house and 'chat' a while?" She said in a seductive tone.

"Hands off my big brother." Kishimaru said in a protective voice.

"What are you going to do about it, shrimp." She said and licked Naruto's chest. Sakura was pissed, but she calmed down and both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened. Kishimaru was getting pissed off more.

"What did you call me?! Did you call me SHRIMP?!" Kishimaru said in a angry voice. The girl was scared and held on to Naruto for dear life. Kishimaru started to flail his arms in anger and Sakura pried the girl off of Naruto and held onto him for dear life. The girl was scared and pretty soon she was shot into the sky by a searing punch to the face. She flew straight to the other side of the leaf village. Kishimaru was so mad that he put to much chakra into his fist and punched the girl, landing her right into the hospital. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened and Sakura was scared to death. She had no idea that Kishimaru got his strength from anger. Kishimaru cooled down and looked at them with a wide, or what they thought was a, smile. "What! I don't like it when stray women touch my brother when he clearly already has a girlfriend.

"Well jeez, squirt, how come you don't get mad at me when I call you, squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Because you gave me that name, and you're my big brother, and big brothers are supposed to say those things to their little brothers." Kishimaru said with a nice hidden smile. Naruto nodded and shrugged, and Kishimaru took it as a sign that he knew it was true.

"Damn, no girls will come near me now, except you, Sakura." Naruto said with a growl. Sakura gave him an eye and Naruto covered his mouth. "Sorry about he language there, hee hee." Naruto said.

"How many times do I have to say it? It's okay for the last time." Kishimaru said. Sakura's eyes were surprised, as well as Naruto's. They both nodded and they continued to walk. Sakura was still in Naruto's hands, and She didn't want to be let go. One was because she was a little scared of Kishimaru's anger, and two she was warm in Naruto's arms. Naruto looked at her a smiled. She smiled back and he bent down and kissed her. When they were kissing a kunai knife was thrown at Naruto with accuracy very deadly. Naruto dodged it and Kishimaru looked in surprise. Naruto looked up at who threw it and saw a silver haired shinobi with a mask on.

"Kakashi-sensei!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto looked down at her.

"You know him!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Put her down now, and I'll let you go easily." Kakashi said. Naruto growled at him and Kishimaru was getting mad again. "I told you, put-her-down now." Kakashi said.

"Why the hell should I listen to you. A fox never leaves his mate when there's an enemy about." Naruto said. Kakashi's widened.

"S-Sakura! You are the Nine-Tailed Fox's mate!" Kakashi said.

"Yes, I am and he's not the Nine-Tailed Fox completely! He's only half the fox. He has the fox's behaviors but he is still a human being and we should treat him with respect. Besides, he and I have already mated, and I have received the mark. I must also add that they both love me with all their hearts." Sakura said in a serious tone. Kakashi was shocked. His teammate had mated with the fox. Kakashi readied a Lightning Blade and Sakura's eyes widened Naruto was immobilized and couldn't form a Rasengan because he had Sakura in his hands. Kakashi shot towards them both at lightning speed. But as soon as he was about to hit Naruto Kishimaru had already gotten in the way and shielded Naruto. The Lightning Blade Struck the small boy and every bodies eyes widened. Naruto was stunned, and Sakura to. Kakashi's hand remained in the boy. Kishimaru smiled like it was nothing.

"This boy, what is he?" Wondered Kakashi. He removed his hand and looked at the boys wounds. His skin was pierced, but underneath it was pure bone.

"This is one of the gifts of the Kaguya Clans Shikotsumiaku. We can make our bones surround the entire layers on our organs with ease. This combined with increasing the calcium in our bones makes us completely indestructible. You can use that Lightning Blade all day and you wouldn't even scratch me." Kishimaru said. Kakashi looked at Sakura and then at Naruto.

"So you are the Minato's and Kushima Uzumaki's sons." Kakashi said. Naruto glared at him and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you don't know. You two are the sons of the Fourth Hokage. I was astonished when I saw you two walking around this village." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru's eyes widened.

"So our father was the Fourth?" Naruto and Kishimaru said at the same time. Kakashi nodded. The three were shocked, that Naruto and Kishimaru were the two sons of the Fourth. Sakura's eyes widened, she looked up at Naruto and cupped his chin. Naruto looked down and saw that Sakura was smiling. He smiled back at her and they both kissed Sakura cupped Naruto's face with both hands and they were caught up in the lust. Kakashi then noticed that Kishimaru was smiling softly.

"You must be the Fourth's second son, born 6 years after Naruto was born and your father died." Kakashi said. Naruto heard it and looked up at him. Sakura's eyes widened and Kishimaru's did to. "Yes, you do not have to say anything. Your father died right after sealing the Kyuubi inside Naruto and your mother died right after sealing the Sheichibi inside of Kishimaru here." Kakashi said. "They both loved you two with all their heart and they knew that what they needed to do was the right thing." Kakashi said. The boys nodded and Kakashi waved and vanished in a poof of smoke in a hurry.

Both brothers looked at each other and smiled. Kishimaru looked up at the sky and the moon was rising.

"I'm a bit hungry how about we go get something to eat?" Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura agreed and Naruto set down Sakura. They all walked and they got to Ichiraku's. Naruto was still shirtless and Ayame was drooling over him. But she saw that Naruto was ushering his eyes at Kishimaru, who was glaring daggers at her. She got scared and returned to work. She also got the feeling that Sakura was glaring daggers at her to and she went over by her father, who was busy preparing ramen for them all. They all ate in silence for about 2 minutes until Naruto spoke.

"It's amazing that our father was the Fourth Hokage, huh Kishimaru." Naruto said. Mr. Ichiraku looked up in amazement and so did Ayame. Kishimaru nodded and continued his 14th bowl of ramen. "I wonder what they were like anyway." Naruto said, but shrugged and finished his 17th bowl. Sakura finished her third bowl and Naruto paid the money, but Mr. Ichiraku said that it was an honor serving the village leaders sons and gave them the bowls for free. The three walked in the direction of Crescent Moon Ally and they looked up. The moon was sallow (it was still a crescent) and it cast an eerie glow on the streets. They were walking when Naruto covered Sakura and Kishimaru. They were both surprised and Naruto growled.

"Well, look what we got here. A Demon, a demon whore, and a demon child. Isn't it such a fabulous family?" Said a villager who stepped out of the shadows with 9 more villagers. Naruto was getting very annoyed at all these male villagers popping up everywhere. "Okay, you know what the boss said. He said to kill the Demon, and get the demon whore." The villager said. "But what about the other one?" One villager said. "Uh, well kill him to." Said the villager and they lunged at Naruto. Naruto sighed and Kishimaru slipped out from beneath him and put his hand behind his head. They were all confused. Soon Kishimaru pulled out his spinal column and wrapped it around the hordes of villagers. Naruto and Sakura's eyes widened. "What! What the hell are you kid!" Asked the villager.

"I am Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki, and I am the resident of the Crescent Moon Ally, and you just ticked me off. But first I want to know, who is this 'Boss' of your. Is it the Uchiha idiot I saw last night?" Kishimaru asked.

"Why would you want to know, you little piece of shit." The villager said. Naruto and Sakura, upon hearing that, they were really pissed off.

"What did you say to him, you mother fucker." Naruto said. Sakura and Kishimaru were astounded at what Naruto said. But they ignored it and they continued to look at the villager.

"Kishimaru, keep them there. We're going to have a little talk about why you don't say those things to a little boy." Sakura said and put on her gloves. Naruto cracked his knuckles. They closed in on the horde of villagers and Kishimaru waved a small little bye. Naruto and Sakura closed in on them, but first Naruto asked the villager.

"Before you die. I want to know. Who is your boss?" Naruto asked with death in is eyes. The villager looked at Sakura and she had daggers in her stare.

"Well wouldn't you like to know?" The villager said and spit at Naruto. It landed on Naruto's chest. Naruto wiped it off and Sakura grabbed the villager.

"Who is your boss?" Sakura asked.

"Suck my cock you bitch." The villager said. Naruto was now officially pissed off. Naruto grabbed the guy and took his nose between his fingers and with a simple twist, broke it. The villager screamed in pain.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck you demon boy." The villager responded. Naruto let go of his nose and sighed. Naruto pulled down his pant exposing his penis.

"For the last time, who-is-your-leader?" Naruto asked.

"I said F.U.C.K Y.O.U." The villager said. Naruto shook his head and sighed. He grabbed the guys penis and bent it, breaking it. The villager screeched in pain and agony.

"Who is it for the last fucking time!" Naruto said.

"F-F-Fuck Y-Y-You." The villager said. Naruto was getting angrier. Naruto then lifted up his claw and swiped down, cutting off his penis. The guy screamed and then he could take no more.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'LL TELL YOU! THE UCHIHA IS OUR LEADER!" The villager screamed.

"Good man. Good choice to. Cause now I'm going to kill you for trying to kill me and my little brother, and for you guys killing my mate, and almost raping her." Naruto said.

"Oh, my devilishly handsome fox. You wouldn't forget me now, would you?" Sakura said.

"Of course not. Now lets begin. Kishimaru, close your eyes. This is something you don't want to see." Naruto said. They all looked at Kishimaru, and he covered his eyes with his hands, and peeked a little. "Oh, no, no, no. No peeking." Naruto said making Kishimaru grunt. Naruto began and killed the guy by cracking his skull, using his tail. Sakura punched a guy and broke his bones that pierced his heart. Naruto readied a Rasengan and shoved it through 4 villagers killing them. Sakura punched through two guys chests. Then they both looked at Kishimaru, who still had his eyes closed. "Oh Kishimaru, can you show us all that move that you showed us this morning when we were at the training grounds, please." Naruto said. Kishimaru opened his eyes and they widened. Blood was everywhere. Kishimaru nodded and moved toward the guy. Naruto and Sakura moved out of the way. Kishimaru let the villager go. This villager tried to run but was punched in the stomach. Kishimaru lifted up his leg.

"PIANFUL SKY LEG!" Kishimaru yelled and in a slit second his heel smashed itself on the guys head, literally crushing his skeletal structure. Kishimaru was panting heavily, and looked at the crater he made. Naruto and Sakura smiled and Kishimaru walked over to them. Kishimaru used to much chakra and fainted. Naruto caught him and Sakura smiled.

"Come on squirt, lets get you home, and in bed." Naruto said and both teens walked to Crescent Moon Ally. They went into Kishimaru's small house and in his small bedroom. They put him in bed, and covered him. Sakura kissed him in the cheek, and Naruto kissed him on the head and they left the sleeping boy to dream. Naruto and Sakura came out of the Ally and went home. Sakura was tired and Naruto wanted to take a nice hot shower with her. Once they got home Naruto and Sakura undressed and got into the shower. Naruto scrubbed her body and Sakura scrubbed his body and before they got out, they shared a long kiss. They got out, and Naruto wrapped a towel around both of them, and he dried Sakura off, despite Sakura's protesting, and he fried himself off to. They crawled, naked, into bed and Sakura cuddled next to Naruto's warm bare body.

"Good night, My beautiful sexy Sakura Blossom." Naruto said.

"See you in the Morning my hellishly handsome fox." Sakura said. Naruto growled and Sakura looked out the window. "Naruto look!" Sakura said. Naruto looked and smiled. Outside their window was a comet streaking across the sky slowly. Naruto turned to her and smiled.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Naruto said. Sakura thought and came up with one thing. "I wish I never loved Sasuke in the first place." She said. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips. They started at the comet and They both fell asleep, dreaming of what await them in the future.

Meanwhile back in Sasuke's base 

"So, our little friends killed my crew eh?" Sasuke said in an angry voice. "Well it looks like I'll have these things when Naruto isn't around with Sakura, or that little shit." Sasuke said. "Naruto, I will kill you. I promise you that." Sasuke said.

Well how was it. I will need 5 reviews for this chapter. So see ya next time. 


	2. The Goddess, The Sword, and The Comet

Hello again. This is part two of the Wishing Star so please enjoy it. Also for early reference I will need 5 reviews like always. So enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, sadly. -- (I wish I did though)

_Thoughts, skips,(etc.) _

Sheichibi/Kyuubi 

Naruto had woken up early, like usual, and was watching his mate sleep on his hard abs. Naruto was just laying there and he wanted Sakura to wake up as soon as possible and tell her something very important. Naruto, after about 5 minutes, could not take anymore of this and shook Sakura awake.

"Sakura, oh Sakura, wakey wakey, ham, eggs, and bacey." Naruto said. Sakura shuffled a little and she finally woke up. She opened her eyes and saw Naruto staring at her. She smiled and leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips. But when she fully focused, what she saw was not a smiling face, but a serious one.

"Naruto, What's wrong?" Sakura asked worried.

"Sakura, I have come to a standing decision." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened and she hugged Naruto so he wouldn't escape her. "Sakura? What are you doing." Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him and she had small tears coming from her eyes. "Sakura? What's wrong? Did I do something to offend you in any way?" Naruto asked worried about his precious mate, and her well-being.

"Please, please Naruto (sniff) please don't leave me. You and Kishimaru are the only things I have left in this world (sniff)" Sakura said. Naruto's eyes widened and he cuddled her tightly.

"Sakura, I'm never leaving you. I love you too much to leave you, and you and squirt are the only things that I have in this world. I would never leave you, Sakura, never. I would give my life to make you happy, Sakura I promise I won't." Naruto said and he licked the tears off of her eyes and hugged her, following a kiss.

"So, you're not leaving me, or breaking up with me?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not." "_Besides I have a small little thing that I want to show you tonight. It oddly involves bathing." _Naruto said mentally. Sakura's tear stopped and she was now curious as to what Naruto was thinking because she could see that he was thinking something. "But anyway, what I need to tell you is that since the past few days villagers have been trying to kidnap you, and rape you, and kill you. I have decided on one thing, that I will always stay with you, wherever you go, and you will always walk around with my birth control jutsu active, just in case I have to go somewhere or something else happens, okay Sakura?" Naruto said and breathed in to what seemed like a total mouthful. Sakura nodded and Naruto made a tiger sign. He then gently pushed his fingers into Sakura's pussy, making her moan, and set the jutsu in control. "All done Sakura, so are you ready to go take a shower and see what squirt is up to?" Naruto said. Sakura drifted out of her daze and nodded. Naruto lifted her up and out of bed they both walked toward the shower. Naruto let Sakura in first and while Naruto was washing her body, Sakura was washing her hair, and moaning at the same time. They then switched and Naruto washed his hair, while Sakura washed his body. Also she made him grunt as she washed his manhood, softly, making him cum a bit. Sakura laughed and she wiped it up and the best thing was that it was clean and she picked it off. Naruto, happy, with Sakura liking his juices, smiled and they both got out of the shower and got dressed. "So, Sakura, are you hungry at all?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and knew that she and him would be going out to eat, and spending money.

"Naruto, how bout we eat here today? I don't want you wasting all your money, you know?" Sakura said. Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "I know you want to make me happy, Naruto, but you have to save up your money." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and he put his wallet away in his black and orange pants.

"Well, lets see what I've got to eat I guess." Naruto said, knowing it was a stupid question since all he had was ramen, ramen, and more ramen. But Sakura went to the fridge and she pulled out some eggs, bacon, and milk, and orange juice. Naruto was surprised and he went over to the food and sniffed it.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Well just seeing if it's expired or something. As you can see I don't go to the market that often. By the way, where did get all this food, Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Sakura asked.

"Remember what?" Naruto asked tilting his head in curiosity, making Sakura giggle.

"Remember when it was mating season and you almost stuck yourself inside me when we were at the grocery store, and when I was getting the milk?" Sakura asked. Naruto's ears perked up and they bent down in shame. Sakura sighed and went over to him and gave him the most lust filled kiss he had ever had. Naruto's tail started to wag, and he got a boner, but kept it to himself. Sakura, on the other hand knew and she giggled and knew that Naruto was ready to play. She removed her lips and Naruto growled in disappointment, and started to pout, making Sakura laugh. Sakura decided that Naruto wanted a little more, so she tackled him to the ground and unzipped his jacket, and lifted up his shirt. Naruto was shocked and soon he was in heaven. Sakura was scratching his belly, and in return Naruto legs started to shake and his tail started to slap the floor like crazy. Sakura laughed, and giggled at Naruto's antics. She also noticed that Naruto's tongue was sticking out of his mouth. Sakura bent down and captured his tongue in her mouth and started to suck on it and make Naruto groan deeply. Sakura had stopped and Naruto's leg and tail stopped there rejoice and Sakura returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, Sakura can you do that again?" Naruto asked but Sakura was at the kitchen and she was taunting Naruto by swinging her ass a little at him, provoking him. Naruto got up off of the carpet and onto his feet and went over to her and started to massage her shoulders. Sakura moaned a little and Naruto continued to take it further by placing small little love nips onto her neck, making her moan his name in the process.

"Naruto (moan) you're so good at this (groan) I wish you would do this more often." Sakura said.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Naruto said and started to rub her back with his strong hands. Sakura smiled and groaned a little. Sakura then let out a gasp. Naruto had placed a small nip on her back. Sakura was in heaven and Naruto then stopped and they both started making breakfast, much to Sakura's disappointment. As soon as the food was done, Naruto and Sakura ate and they were out of the house and headed toward Crescent Moon Ally. "I wonder what squirt is up to? Well what I would think is that since he's an Uzumaki, he should be sleeping in or eating ramen or whatever." Naruto said. Sakura shrugged and they both arrived. They went into the small house, and to their surprise, Kishimaru wasn't there. "HEY, SQUIRT! WERE HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!." Naruto shouted.

"IM RIGHT BACK HERE, BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru said. He could here Naruto's booming voice. Naruto noticed that he was outside in the back of the ally, but a little farther down. They both walked, and soon they came up to an excavation site. They saw all kinds of artifacts, and stones shaped like crescent moons. They walked around a bit, and they found Naruto's little brother, digging in a hole he had made in the ground. They both looked in, and to they saw him with a shovel and gloves over his hands. Kishimaru looked up and he smiled, or what seemed like it. "Hey big brother! Sorry I'm not in my house, but I've been digging on this foundation for some time now, and it's been really fun, so I couldn't resist." Kishimaru said. Kishimaru climbed out of the hole and dusted his cloak off.

"So, how did you sleep last night Kishimaru?" Sakura asked.

"I slept great! What about you two?" He asked.

"We slept really great last night, oh and did you see that comet last night?" Naruto asked but knew that Kishimaru would not know what he's talking about since he was knocked out from using the Painful Sky Leg on the villager last night.

"You bet I saw it. Hey I might have been knocked out only for about 30 minutes or so, but since I have the Sheichibi, I have increased healing, and stamina. So in conclusion, I can wake up any moment." He said. Naruto and Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"**Seems like my brother has already been giving the other kit a small portion of his strength."** The Kyuubi said. Naruto and Sakura heard it, as well as Kishimaru, since Sakura was marked and Kishimaru had the wolf inside him so he could hear demon talk. They all nodded and Naruto and Sakura looked around. They saw lots of big holes in the ground.

"So how long have you been digging like this for, squirt?" Naruto asked.

"Quite a while. In fact I have all ready discovered two more pendants that go with the Crescent Moon Pendant." He said and held them up. They were shaped like a star and a sun. "I also found a katana sword that is very old, and it has these small crevasses that are shaped like these pendants." He said. Kishimaru held up a sword and handed it to Naruto. Naruto observed it and it was very old. It was a normal katana sword, but it was double bladed, and it had very beautiful decorations on it. The decorations were on the sword blade and the handle. The handle was gold and whit e all together and it had a sallow moon shaped symbol on it. Naruto also noticed the crevasses that ere shaped like a sun, moon, and a star just like his brother said. The blades were decorated with gold on the left and silver in the right of the blades. The gold and silver were etched into the blade, making them become part of the blade itself. In the middle of the blades was one sallow moon on both blades. Naruto was very intrigued and started to sniff it. But a little later he turned his nose up, because it smelt like dirt. Sakura and Kishimaru laughed and Naruto laughed along with them both.

"Wow, it looks really old. I wonder, how old is it anyway?" Sakura asked.

"It should be at least 2000 years old, and it's still intact. The books say that an ancient goddess named Luna was the owner of this ally, and that she would give this blade to one of her most trusted, loyal, and greatest fighters." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura looked at the blade. "It also says that it has powers beyond comprehension if the three pendants are put inside of the blade. So I can already tell, just by looking at it, that the blade may, or, may not be capable of combat. So, in any case, the blade itself was used to fight wars in the leaf village, and those who possessed it, were the most powerful worrier in the village." Kishimaru said altogether.

"Well, it looks beautiful, and the craftsmanship in this blade is really cool." Naruto said. Then Naruto held it like a worrier and started to swing it as if there were actually any enemies around. Sakura smiled and Kishimaru was studying the blades accuracy, and how it would affect the target if it were to slice flesh. "Victory is mine!" Naruto said as if he had conquered the whole world. "Now to go save my princess." Naruto said and he ran over to Sakura and he lifted her up bridal style. Sakura shrieked a little and then giggled, making Naruto growl seductively in her ear. Then Naruto pulled her into a kiss and they both stayed like that for about 1 minute, then he stopped, since Kishimaru was around. Naruto set Sakura down on the ground and gazed at the other artifacts.

"These stones look cool. What exactly are they?" Naruto asked.

"Those are Sallow Stones. It is said in folklore that they have the ability to grant wishes. But they have certain strict guidelines, like you cannot wish to love another person if you are already in love, or they are in love with somebody else, or if they love you. But other than that they are very useful indeed. But you must also know that since they are Crescent shaped, then that means that they are only, or what the books says about them, active on a Crescent Moon." Kishimaru said. Naruto set the stone down in its proper place and stretched.

"**Hey kits, maybe we could use one of those stones to, maybe, find out what that bastard Sasuke is up to. Maybe we can also find out clues as to who this Luna person is and why she created this Ally in the first place." **Kyuubi said. The three of them nodded and they looked the calendar to see when the first Crescent loon was. It was already pat and would not arrive till next week. Naruto and Sakura sighed, but then Kishimaru remembered what the book said about the comet last night.

"I remember something!" Kishimaru said making Naruto and Sakura look at him with confused looks. "In the book it said that a comet that comes around every 2000 years is supposed to give the Sallow Stones the power of the Crescent Moon, so we have to wait till tonight and get the information we want, okay?" Kishimaru said brightening Naruto and Sakura up.

"That's a great idea, glad you thought of it." Sakura said.

"Ya and I know which comet it is. It's that comet that we saw last night. So tonight we are going to make some wishes. We can maybe even get some clues about the Crescent Katana, and those pendants!" Naruto said. "But that can wait, you know till nightfall." Naruto said again. Sakura and Kishimaru nodded, and then Sakura remembered that she had to get something at her house.

"Oh, Naruto, I need to go back to my house. I just remembers that I forgot something." Sakura said.

"Okay, hey Kishimaru, do you want to come over to Sakura's house with us?" Naruto asked.

"I'd be delighted to." He said and they made their way out of the Ally into the daylight sun. They arrived at Sakura's house and the door was unlocked! Sakura gasped and she went in. The place looked like a tornado had struck it, and to make things worse the door to her bedroom was closed. Sakura remembered that she had left it open and she ushered Kishimaru and Naruto to follow her. They crept up the stairs and then they started to hear, moaning? Sakura was getting creeped out by this and she got a bit worried that it might be somebody, or something in her house. The moaning got louder and she reached the door. She turned it slowly and opened it so that there was no noise what so ever. She poked her head in and what she saw stunned her, and also made her want to explode in anger. There they were, Temari and Shikamaru, Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Neji were all having sex on her bed.

Naruto and Sakura were stunned and Kishimaru entered the room. Naruto and Sakura immediately covered the little boys eyes so he could not see it.

"Hey! Why did you cover my eyes guys!?" Kishimaru said out loud. The other couples stopped and their eyes widened as they saw an angry Naruto, and a very pissed off Sakura, and they were covering Kishimaru's eyes.

"Uh, this isn't what it looks like you know!" Temari said.

"Ya it was such a drag, and to top it off it's troublesome to even do this." Shikamaru said.

"Uh Sakura this isn't what it really looks like, you know like Temari said." Tenten said.

"I just wanted to be with Tenten, and not anything else from this." Neji said.

"Ummm . . . . . Sakura, I really hope you're not angry, I love Kiba so . . . . much and . . . . well . . . . . . you know right?" Hinata said blushing madly.

"Eh, I just came here because Hinata and I wee going to get it on, so you know." Kiba said with his hand behind his head. Just then Ino came in with Sai. Then Ino gasped.

"S-S-Sakura, ummm, what are you doing here? I thought you and Naruto were staying over at his house, and what the HELL is that little boy doing here!" Ino said. Sai just stayed silent and took out his drawing book and started to draw Ino's face. What surprised them all was when Kishimaru took off Naruto and Sakura hands off of his eyes. Kishimaru gasped at what he saw, and looked around. Kishimaru fainted and he fell on the floor with a big plump. Naruto and Sakura had angry looks in their eyes and every body in the room knew that they were dead-meat. So in a hasty get away they grabbed their clothes and jumped out the, still broken, window. Sai stayed there and just continued to draw, he looked up and saw Sakura on the floor. Naruto was comforting her. Sai was intrigued and he went over to the bed, sat down and got a new sheet of paper.

"Well, I didn't even want to do this with those dickless punks anyway. I was just sitting there on the roof drawing, when this ugly bitch just come up to me and grabs my arm. She puts my notebook away and she takes me to this dump." Sai said. Naruto and Sakura looked at him, and he had finished drawing and he showed them the picture. It was a picture of Naruto comforting Sakura and a passed out Kishimaru in their hands. Naruto and Sakura smiled. Sakura had been crying a little and Kishimaru woke up. Kishimaru rubbed his eyes and looked at Sai, who looked at him.

"Thank you Sai. At least I still have one friend to depend on." Sakura said rubbing her eyes. Sai just smiled and got up and left. Naruto sighed and hugged Sakura, and kissed her on the forehead. Naruto then got up and grabbed Sakura's hand and they both got up off of the floor.

"Uh, guys, I don't think I really want to make any wishes tonight, maybe another night, okay." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"I'm really sorry you had to see that squirt." Naruto said and hugged the small boy.

"I can't believe they were in here, making love, in my room. I am also sorry you had to see that Kishimaru." Sakura said and joined the hug.

"It's okay, I just have a sick feeling in my stomach, that's all." Kishimaru said

"**Well, now you know what it looks like, kit. You have always been asking me what it looked like, so now you know." **The giant wolf said. They all heard it and nodded.

"Well, Sakura, get this thing and lets get out of here and go to the Hokage tower, I'm sure Tsunade is worried about you." Naruto said. Sakura gasped.

"OH SHIT! I FORGOT ABOUT MY HOSPITAL DUTIES!" Sakura said and then covered her mouth. But Kishimaru didn't seem to hear anything because he was busy rubbing his eyes, from what he saw. Sakura sighed and she found what she was looking for. It was a small purse that she had and Naruto, like the fox he was, was very curious and peeked inside. Sakura didn't mind because Naruto had found money, lots of it too.

"Wow, so you saved up quite a bit." Naruto said and took out his wallet. He opened it and a small moth cam out of it. It landed on Naruto's nose and Naruto was curious and his eyes crossed, and his ears straightened. The moth flew around the place and Naruto ran around and tried to play with it. Sakura and Kishimaru, who was now better but still sick, laughed at Naruto's antics. The moth had flown out the window and Naruto returned to his mate and his little brother. He was smiling and blushing at the same time.

"Well lets go okay." Sakura said and they left the house and they walked to Hokage Monument, where Tsunade was up to her eyebrows in paper work. She was working when Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru came in. She looked up and saw the couple and smiled. But when she saw Kishimaru he eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked. She was pointing to Kishimaru.

"I'm Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki!" The small boy said in Naruto's loud tone. Naruto and Sakura smiled, and Tsunade was speechless. She looked at Naruto and he just shrugged and licked Sakura on the side of her head, making her giggle.

"I see, so you're the boy that went into Crescent Moon Ally, and was supposed to never come back again?" Tsunade asked.

"Yep, that's me. But it's only a stupid rumor to make teenagers want to come to the Ally, just to get scared. But Naruto came to the Ally because he was saving Sakura from Sasuke and the other villagers. You see Sakura was kidnapped while Naruto was sleeping, and some of the ANBU black ops and other Jonin, and Chunin. Then Sasuke was about to kill her when Naruto came to the rescue and killed Sasuke, but it was a clone and now Sasuke is on the loose and wants revenge because Naruto and Sasuke got in a fight over Sakura and Naruto cut off Sasuke's, ummm, I think it called a manhood, and well anyway, Sasuke now wants Naruto's manhood so he wants to cut it off just like Naruto did to him. Also since Sasuke is on the loose He wants Sakura, Naruto, and me dead." Kishimaru said and took a deep breath. Naruto and Tsunade were surprised at the little boy for speaking so fast. Sakura was wondering why Naruto had cut off Sasuke penis.

"Naruto, why did you cut off Sasuke's penis?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, Sakura, he almost raped you, and I won't allow that to happen to you. Not in a million years." Naruto said with a smile. He had his eyes closed and put a thumb up. Sakura smiled and kissed him on the lips. Naruto and Sakura got absorbed in the kiss they forgot that Tsunade and Kishimaru were staring at them. They both stopped and blushed. Tsunade raised an eyebrow while Kishimaru smiled at them both. Sakura then remembered why she had come to Hokage tower.

"Oh yes, umm, Master have there been any people that have come in lately?" Sakura asked.

"Well, yes but not very many people. I still can't believe that Sasuke is trying to kill you three, but I will investigate it later, okay. Now you three just run along and have a good time. While I have a bottle of Sake to calm my nerves a little. Oh, yes, it was very nice meeting you Kishimaru, and Naruto keep your little brother under control please. We don't want him to wreak havoc in the village." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and smiled at Kishimaru, and Kishimaru blushed a little.

"Well, were off, see you later Master." Sakura said and they all waved goodbye. Tsunade waved good-bye and got out a bottle and got back to her work. The three were walking and Sakura looked at Naruto. She saw that something was troubling him, she looked at Kishimaru, who was holding onto Naruto's hand, and she saw a very depressed face on him to.

"You both are worried, aren't you? You're both worried about me." Sakura said. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled a little, Kishimaru did the same thing, but Sakura couldn't tell if it was a smile or not due to the little boys cloak over his mouth. "Shino, Chouji, Sai, Yamato, Lee, and you guys are all I can trust now." Sakura said and she out her head down. Naruto stopped walking and hugged her. Kishimaru let go of Naruto's hand and observed the emotional love and comfort between the two teens. Naruto let go of Sakura and smiled at her. He kissed her on the lips and they continued walking toward the training grounds. Naruto and Kishimaru spared a bit once they got there. Sakura just watched and smiled.

"FIRE STYLE: DRAGON FLAME BOMBS!" Kishimaru yelled and an eruption of flames came form his mouth. Naruto dodged it and readied a Rasengan. Naruto rushed toward Kishimaru and almost hit him. But Kishimaru dodged it and kept blowing fire at his older brother, but Naruto was to fast and quick for the fire to even hit him. When the flames cleared Naruto was no-where to be found. Kishimaru looked around and still Naruto was no-where to be found. Just then Naruto appeared right behind Kishimaru and grabbed him by the arms. Kishimaru was helpless, and he conceded defeat.

"Ha! Got you squirt!" Naruto said acting high and mighty to his little brothers defeat.

"Alright, big brother, you win." Kishimaru said dully. Sakura smiled and got up from her perch and went over to Naruto and his little brother.

"Well, look at you, all high and mighty. So what are you going to do next, huh?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought and looked at the sky. It was getting dark, and since Kishimaru had saw Sakura's friends doing what teenagers to best, Kishimaru wasn't exactly feeling like making wishes right now.

"Well, I think we should go get something to eat, and we'll go ahead and take squirt home." Naruto said and Kishimaru and Sakura nodded and they exited the training ground. Naruto had no money and didn't want Sakura to pay, so he was stuck. "Ummm, where should we go? I have no money and I am really hungry. I don't want to go home because it's a long way back to Crescent Moon Ally, and I do not want to go from the apartment, to the Ally, and back to the apartment." Naruto said.

"I'll pay for the meal tonight." Kishimaru said.

"But squ-" Naruto couldn't say anything because he saw that Kishimaru wasn't going to except any protesting, so Naruto sighed and they all went to a small diner. Once they had gotten in the door the villagers in there all looked at them with fear and death threats in their eyes. But when they saw Kishimaru give them a very frightful glare, they all turned around and they never looked him in the eye the whole night. Naruto had ordered some chicken, Sakura had ordered come rice with a salad, and Kishimaru also had some chicken, but not as big as his brothers. Once they were done eating, Kishimaru had paid for the dinner and they all exited the diner. Naruto was a little disappointed with himself that he did not have enough money, but he let go of it when Kishimaru said that he owed him, like all big brothers do when their little brothers do something big for them. They dropped Kishimaru off and Naruto and Sakura had gone home. They got undressed and they were going to take a shower. But for some reason the faucet would not make the water run.

"Damn it! This apartment is such a piece of shit!" Naruto said angrily. Sakura was getting worried and was a little scared that Naruto was getting very angry. But Naruto had remembered what he was going to do to Sakura tonight. He was going to give her an old fashioned Kyuubi fox bath. He turned around to Sakura and smiled. "Hey, Sakura, you know there has been something that I have been wanting to do for this precise moment. I am going to give you a bath using my fox-like personality." Naruto said. Sakura was confused.

"What do you mean, Naruto." Sakura asked.

"I mean that I am literally going to give you a bath." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened, then they slumped.

"How the hell are you supposed to give me a bath without any water!" Sakura said annoyed with Naruto's riddles. Naruto growled at her seductively, and it made Sakura blush. Then he stuck out his tongue. Sakura had no idea what he meant, until he pointed to his tongue, and then at her. "WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME A BATH WITH YOUR TONGUE! THAT SOUNDS SICK NARUTO!" Sakura said. But Naruto's ears slumped down to indicate that he was a little sad that he could not give the mate of his life a small little fox bath. Sakura saw this and she was feeling sad and she knew that she couldn't argue anyway. But when she was thinking this Naruto had appeared right behind her and he growled in a very sexy tone. Sakura knew that Naruto was going to do it anyway, so she sighed and turned around and held out her arms for Naruto's tongue cleaning.

"Don't worry Sakura, I am going to make sure that this is going to feel like . . . . well you'll just have to see." Naruto said and he started with her neck. He started to lick the back of her neck, Sakura shivered a little and then she relaxed.

"_Naruto was right. This does feel good, and his tongue it so warm and it feels great!" _Sakura said mentally. She moaned a little and that turned Naruto on. Naruto started to drag his tongue around her neck and Sakura loved it. Naruto then went down her back and started to lick it. He left a trail of saliva in his tongues path. Sakura was moaning, and she gasped as Naruto had licked her ass cheek. Naruto laughed and continued to her feet. Naruto went on the other side of her and he started to lick her face. Sakura giggled to his soft and gentle touch. Naruto then worked his way down to her shoulders and he worked his way down to her breasts. Sakura moaned and groaned like no tomorrow. Naruto then went down to her stomach, and then he went down to her cleavage and started to cuirass her cleavage. Naruto then worked down to her feet and then he stopped. Sakura smiled and was wet with Naruto's excretions. But Naruto was still not done. Sakura still had to give him a bath after he gave her one. Naruto then laid her down on the cold floor. Sakura was a little confused, but then Naruto spread her legs apart and he started to lick her pussy, making sure it was clean the next time they had fun, in bed. Sakura moaned and then Naruto had stopped and Sakura was breathing hard. Naruto went up to her an kissed her on the lips.

"It's your turn Sakura!" Naruto said and stood up. Sakura was surprised, and knew that Naruto did clean her, so she started with his neck and did the same thing as he did. Naruto grunted a little and then he reminded himself. "Sakura, you only have to do my back and not any lower, okay." Naruto said and Sakura sighed in relief. The she licked all down his back and after she had reached the rim of Naruto's back she went to the front of him. Naruto had to bend over because he was a good 5 inches taller than her. Sakura started with Naruto's warm face and she went down to his strong chest. Her tongue started with his abs, then she started to clean his pecks, then she went down to his six-pack. Naruto shivered at her tongues touch and then Sakura went down to his penis. Sakura was very interested in this part of Naruto's body, since she ad already taken the full brunt in her mouth. When she meant the full brunt, she meant the whole 2-inch thick, 14-inch long cock. Sakura was now drooling all over his big huge raw meat. Then as Naruto did with her, she started to lick his penis, making him grunt and groan. Sakura then took the whole thing in her mouth and gave it a thorough clean. Naruto then, accidentally, cummed into her mouth. Sakura swallowed it and she stopped and she knew she was done. She looked at Naruto and he gave her a very sexy growl, making her blush.

"Sorry Sakura, you just got me excited, that's all." Naruto said and they kissed. Then Naruto and Sakura heard the doorbell ring and they both got up, got some clothes on, and answered the door. When they answered it they found that it was Kishimaru at the door with the Crescent Moon Sword, and that Ino was at the door with him and she had the sword to her neck.

"Sorry big brother, Sakura, I found this little freak messing with the water system to your apartment, so I caught her and she was just about to apologize, weren't you, Ino pig." Kishimaru said. Ino was shocked and so were Sakura and Naruto. "I heard you say Ino pig when we were in your the house, Sakura, you whispered it." Kishimaru said and Sakura looked at Ino who was looking at Naruto. Naruto had a very disappointing look in his eyes.

"Ino pig, you disappoint me. Sakura and I could not take a shower and we had to clean ourselves the fox style. I know for a fact that Sakura might not forgive you, so you may please leave." Naruto said and looked at Sakura.

"Ino, I know we are friends, but you did all those things too me. First you and the girls go through my stuff two times! Then you little bitches don't even help me when I'm tied up to the wheel at Crescent Moon Ally! THEN YOU INVITE MY FRIENDS OVER AND YOU THROW THEM A SEX PARTY! IT TRUE INO! YOU HAVE RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP! SO NOW . . . . . . . . WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE!" Sakura said and she went into Naruto's room and slammed the door. Naruto looked at Ino and Kishimaru looked at her to.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto. I was just jealous that Sakura had gotten you first and I didn't. I'll leave now. Also can you tell Sakura that I'm sorry, please?" Ino asked.

"Sure Ino, I will. Goodnight Ino." Naruto said and Ino walked off into the streets of Konoha. "Well, so whatcha up to squirt!" Naruto said in a very cheery tone.

"Big brother, I was thinking, and well. I want you to have this." Kishimaru said and held up the Katana sword that he had dug up from the Crescent Moon Ally. Naruto was shocked and tried to protest, but Kishimaru wouldn't have it. So Naruto took the sword and looked at it. Kishimaru gave him the case for it, and Naruto found out that it was decorated like the sword.

"Thanks squirt, I'll take care of it, I promise." Naruto said and Kishimaru smiled and he left. Naruto put the sword in the table and went into his room, he found Sakura on the bed crying.

"Why? Why would Ino do this to me? WHY!" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and gave her a hug. He started to rock her back and forth.

"Ino said she was jealous, that's why. She was so jealous of you getting a boyfriend first that she just lost it and did those things." Naruto said. Sakura looked up at him.

"That still doesn't give her the reason to do that to me, and you." Sakura said.

"I know, and Ino say that she is deeply sorry. She turned the water back on, so in the morning we will take a shower, and we will see what happens, okay?" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smiled. They kissed and they both got undressed to where they were naked, and covered in Naruto's saliva, and got in bed. The comet was still out and Sakura made a wish.

"I wish Ino had her own boyfriend, but not Sai or any body else." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and knew that she had forgiven Ino. "Goodnight my Handsome Fox." Sakura said.

"Goodnight, my sweet, sweet cherry blossom." Naruto said, and they both fell asleep, and waited for tomorrow to come. Sakura got in a comfy position, on Naruto's chest, and Naruto wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm, and they both entered a world full of dreams.

Well how was it? I know I ask this a lot, but I just want to have a good reputation. So I will need 5 reviews, and that is all. Thank you an tune it next time.


	3. I wish upon a Stone

Hello again. I hoped that you enjoyed my last two chapters. This is almost the end of The Wishing Star so please be patient. Also I will make a final installment on this Story, later. But any way, please enjoy.

Normal Character Talk

Kyuubi/Sheichibi 

_Skips, Thoughts (Etc) _

Sakura was dreaming, and she was restless that night. As she slept on Naruto's chest she was struggling.

Sakura was inside the apartment in bed. She woke up, and noticed that Naruto wasn't there. She looked around the place to see if she could find her love. She got out of bed, and walked into the living room. She looked around, and there she saw something glowing, glowing red in the corner of the wall, behind a plant. It was laying on the ground and she noticed that a pool of blood was near the strange thing. Sakura was getting scared as she walked near the lifeless thing. Once she moved a little closer to where she was right near the plant, she moved it. Then there she saw the horror of it all.

"_NARUTO!" She screamed and fell to the laying corpse of her dead love. She then heard that he was still breathing, but faintly. She looked at his face, and she discovered that he was bleeding to no end. "Naruto, what happened to you, who did this to you?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and frowned. _

"_Sasuke . . . . . . happened. Sakura you have to get . . . . . . away from here. Hurry before he comes back." Naruto said. Sakura's face was in horror. _

"_Naruto, where is Sasuke? Where is he?" She asked, but then she felt another presents in the room. Her face went completely pale. She turned around slowly, and there she saw him. Sasuke was in the middle of the room with his katana sword out. It was covered in blood, and it was dripping. Sakura huddled up to Naruto and Sasuke walked over to her. Sasuke looked at her, and then at Naruto._

"_Tch, you bastard. You can't even begin to know what love is. Now I'm going to kill you both." Sasuke said, and to the horror Sasuke stabbed Naruto in the heart. Naruto's eyes widened and Sakura could take no more of this. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled faintly. _

"_Sakura, run." Naruto said and Sakura ran out of the apartment. She ran into an ally way and stayed there for a second. She sat down and cried. _

"_Sasuke, how could you do this. WHY!" Sakura said._

"_Because I wanted to." Sasuke said as he was right in front of her. Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke smiled. "Good-night, bitch." Sasuke said and swung down._

"NARUTO!" Sakura said as she sat up in bed. She looked and found that Naruto was awake and staring at her. She looked at his chest and checked to see if there was a stab mark. She sighed in relief that there was nothing there. She was sweating, and Naruto saw it.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and frowned a bit.

"I had a nightmare." Sakura said. Naruto was worried about her and he cuddled her in his chest. Sakura looked at him and she grabbed his 'fox' tag and squeezed it. "It was horrible, Naruto, horrible" She said. Naruto rocked her back and forth.

"What was it about? You can tell me Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and nodded.

"I was asleep in bed and I woke up. You weren't with me and I went into the living room. You were in the corner and you were almost dead. Then Sasuke came out of nowhere and killed you. Then he came after me." Sakura said and was in tears. "Naruto, I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. You and Kishimaru are all I have left in this world. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose you two." Sakura said and cried in Naruto's chest. Naruto hugged her tighter and rocked her back and forth. Naruto started to stroke her hair and kiss her head. He was worried about Sakura, mostly because Sasuke was after all three of them. Naruto didn't know what to do and rubbed her back. His hand was warm and it relaxed Sakura and she stopped crying. She looked at Naruto and he smiled. He bent down and kissed her on the lips and he laid her down and they both went back to sleep. They both looked at the time. It was 2:07 in the morning and then they looked outside. It was dark and the comet was shining in the sky like the sun. The comet was giving off a light of sheer luster and beauty. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him. They both smiled, kissed, and both wandered off into their dreams.

_6 hours later_

Sakura woke up to a very soft breeze to her forehead. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. Naruto was awake and he was looking at her, like usual, and smiling. He was wagging his tail in a very happy manner for some reason. Then Sakura knew what she had done. She felt where her hands were and she felt a small blush come across her face. She was holding onto Naruto's penis again.

"Do you like where I'm holding you Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled wider, showing his fangs.

"Yep, I sure do Sakura. But any way glad you're awake." Naruto said. Then his smile turned into a serious expression. "Sakura, did you have that nightmare again last night?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, it didn't come back at all last night." Sakura said with a smile. Then her smile turned into a frown. "At least I hope it won't come back again. But I know that as long as you're here, then it won't come back again." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and gave her a good morning kiss. Then he made a tiger sign and put his fingers into Sakura's pussy. Sakura groaned and once the birth control was set, then they both got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Glad that we have water now." Sakura said. She looked at Naruto who had a small frown. Sakura was confused, but then she remembered that Naruto had gave her an old-fashioned fox bath last night and smiled. "Naruto. Thank you for the bath last night. I hope we do it again." Sakura said. Naruto perked up his ears and smiled.

"Sure, anytime you want it Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura got into the shower and Naruto came in after her. Naruto washed his hair and Sakura scrubbed his body of her saliva that was Sakura had cleaned him with last night. Sakura started with his neck and she went up to his face and lathered it with soap. Naruto closed his eyes and Sakura rinsed his face off so soap would not get in his eyes. Naruto continued to scrub his hair and once he was finished, he lathered up his hand and began to wash Sakura's body. Sakura was washing Naruto's penis since she ad cleaned it more last night than his body. Naruto was washing Sakura's face and he rinsed her like she did him. Naruto then washed Sakura's breasts. She moaned, but continued to wash Naruto. Naruto then moved down to Sakura's cleavage and he started to lather it, just like Sakura was lathering his manhood. They both moaned each other's names and smiled at each other. Naruto then put his fingers near her pussy and started to rub it. Sakura gasped and looked at him. Naruto looked at her, and Sakura smiled. Then she looked down and she saw that Naruto had ejaculated. She smiled and started to jerk him off. Naruto grunted and growled at her making her giggle. But then Sakura's giggle turned into gasps. Naruto had begun to finger her. He put two fingers in and started to move in and out. Sakura was moaning, just a little bit and then started to jerk Naruto faster. Naruto grunted and then put three fingers into her. Naruto knew that Sakura could only hold three of them inside her and Naruto kept it at that number. Both of them then felt them coming and about 2 minutes later they both cummed. Sakura's cum had washed Naruto's fingers and Naruto's cum had squirted out and into Sakura's hands. They both took their fingers and licked them. They tasted each other. Sakura coughed a little because she, still, wasn't used to his taste, and Naruto savored the flavor of it and smiled. They swallowed each other's cum and kissed. They rinsed off and got out. Naruto had wrapped Sakura in a towel and tried to get his own, but Sakura wouldn't have it and Naruto smiled.

"You're not leaving me in here all alone, are you, Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Hell no. I was just testing you." He said and joined her. Sakura kissed him and stroked his side-burns. She had never noticed them and she thought that they made him look more fox like than ever. Naruto started to growl at her and he tackled her to the floor and started to kiss her. Sakura put her arms around Naruto's neck and sunk into the kiss. After 2 minutes if Make-out paradise, Naruto got up and helped Sakura and they both got dressed. Naruto wore his usual. The orange jumpsuit, with black stripes on them, and Sakura wore her original also. The red sleeveless shirt with black spandex shorts and a pink over skirt.

"Wonder what squirt is up to?" Naruto asked. A also wondered and then her eyes caught something on the table.

"Naruto, what's that on the table?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked and then smiled at her.

"Squirt cam over last night to give me the Crescent Moon Sword. He said that I should have it. I don't know why though." Naruto said. Sakura went over to the sword and looked at the case.

"The case looks just like the sword does." Sakura said. She picked it up and held it. Naruto went over to her and they both looked at it with mystery, and curiosity. But then they looked at the clock. It was 9:37 and they still haven't eaten. Naruto's stomach growled and Sakura's did to. Naruto had no money and Sakura knew it. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I got it." Naruto said and they both went to the door. Naruto opened it and to his surprise, Kishimaru was at the door with a bag. "Hey squirt what's up!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Hi Kishimaru how are you?" Sakura said.

"Hey big brother, Sakura, not much. Just came by to see what you two are doing that's all." Kishimaru answered back. Naruto saw the bag and his ears stood straight in the air.

"Whatcha got in the bag squirt?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh I brought some food over for us to eat. I brought some eggs, bacon, sausage, milk, and orange juice." He said.

"Oh how nice of you Kishimaru. Thank You." Sakura said. Kishimaru looked at Sakura deeply.

"You look troubled Sakura. Did you have a nightmare last night?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura's eyes shot open, so did Naruto's. "I can tell when you are disturbed. So you can't hide anything." He said. Sakura looked at Naruto and Naruto looked back at her, smiled, then nodded.

"Well, I had a dream where Naruto died because Sasuke got into our apartment." Sakura said. Kishimaru nodded and closed his eyes and thought deeply.

"Well this dream may be affecting your mind so that you might not sleep until Sasuke is killed, or put in prison for a long time. But this might also e something that had to do with him almost killing you when you were in the Ally." Kishimaru said. Sakura thought and nodded. Naruto looked at her and kissed her on the lips and just wanted to help her out.

"Maybe that's it Kishimaru. Maybe I'm just worried about Naruto and scared that Sasuke might kill us all." Sakura said.

"Maybe, but this could also be sign that you might die big brother. Some dreams actually come true. The again there is the opposite of that to, so it could be both. Or it could mean that you just ate a bad piece of food and it's going to your mind. But either way it could be either one, or another" Kishimaru said. Sakura's eyes widened at the death of Naruto explanation.

"I don't wan tot lose you Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and Kishimaru looked at her with sad eyes.

"I know Sakura, but that's life you know." Naruto said and hugged her. Sakura hugged back and Kishimaru joined them. Just then Naruto's stomach growled and her blushed. Sakura and Kishimaru laughed and Naruto invited Kishimaru inside for Breakfast. Once inside Kishimaru looked around and smiled.

"This is a nice apartment that you have here big brother." Kishimaru said in a sweet voice.

"Thanks, squirt, make yourself at home." Naruto said and He and Sakura walked into the kitchen and started to cook. Kishimaru looked around and he saw the sword on the table. He went over to it and picked it up in his small hands. Naruto and Sakura looked at him. "Oh, by the way squirt, thanks for the sword.: Naruto said.

"Oh your welcome. I gave it to you for a birthday present." Kishimaru said.

"Oh really, okay well do you want to come in here and help us?" Naruto said.

"Yep, hold on I have to wash my hands first." Kishimaru said and used the sink. He was just high enough reach the knobs on the faucet. After he washed his hand they started to cook. By almost 9:40 the food was ready to eat. They all sat down and talked amongst their selves and after they ate they cleaned up and headed outside. "So where do you guys want to go?" Kishimaru asked. They both thought and Naruto's ears perked up.

"How about we go to the training grounds." Naruto said. Sakura and Kishimaru nodded and they made their way to the training grounds. "I need to practice my jutsu real quick. So do you want to help me squirt?" Naruto said.

"Sure, what about you Sakura, I know you want to learn the Painful Sky Leg, right?" Kishimaru asked.

"Oh, well sure I'd like to learn it." Sakura said. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Naruto. "What about you big brother. Do you want to learn the Painful Sky Leg?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him and his eyes gave them a look that said _"Hell No!"_ Kishimaru understood and they began training. The Painful Sky Leg was easy for Sakura, due to her insane strength and excellent chakra control. Naruto practiced using his chakra tail and his claws. Then Naruto decided to try a jutsu he had wanted to try learning.

"Earth Style: Toad Bog Swamp!" (Or something along that line) then a pile of mud came from the ground and sunk a boulder. Naruto kept trying it until he could sink a tree. Kishimaru and Sakura watched as Naruto sunk a full grow tree into the ground. Naruto was proud of himself and turned to them. They both smiled back and they all left. It was about 5:30 in the afternoon and Sakura was a little bit curious as to what T\they would wish for tonight, if Kishimaru recovered from his small faint from seeing Sakura's friends having sex in her room.

"So, Kishimaru, are you alright enough to make those wishes tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, I sure am. I also had nightmares last night about Ino." The small boy said.

"Are you sure they were nightmares?" Sakura said giggling. Kishimaru looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am sure they were nightmares. I mean have you ever seen Ino in the morning without her hair done, without her make-up, and most importantly with out a shower?" Kishimaru said. Sakura and Naruto laughed and Kishimaru laughed with them.

"Well I wouldn't want to see that in the morning." Naruto said.

"Me neither." Sakura agreed.

"SAKURA!" Yelled a voice. All three of them looked and it was Ino and the Konoha eleven with Sai and Yamato included. They were all running towards Sakura and Sakura was about to run back the other way until Naruto caught her and planted her on him. "Sakura, how are you doing today" Ino asked.

"I'm doing okay, what about you." Sakura answered back.

"I'm okay, and I'm really sorry about what we all did to you." Ino said.

"We are all sorry to for doing that to you. So please forgive us Sakura." Neji said.

"Yes please, we were just a little jealous that you had Naruto, that's all." Tenten said.

"S-Sakura . . . . . . I hope you're still my friend. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. Please forgive, please forgive all of us." Hinata said. Sakura smiled and nodded and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at her and they both smiled. But they both looked at Kishimaru, causing everybody to look at the small 11 year old boy. Kishimaru was just smiling with at his hands at his sides. He opened his eyes and he saw everybody looking at him.

"Is there something wrong that I did?" Kishimaru said.

"Ummmm, it's Kishimaru, right?" Ino asked. Kishimaru nodded and smiled even though she couldn't see it. "I'm really sorry that you had to see that, please forgive me. Please." Ino said.

"Okay, I can forgive you. I mean it's useless to hold a grudge anyway, right." Kishimaru said. They all nodded and smiled at him. This caused Kishimaru to blush a bit, and Hinata noticed and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Kishimaru." Ino said. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Naruto and Sakura and at everybody around him. He tried to stand on his toes and look bigger but he didn't look bigger and sighed. Every body was confused.

"Hey squirt, what's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"YOU"RE ALL BIGGER THAN ME!" Kishimaru said whining voice, but it wasn't loud at all. They all laughed and Kishimaru blushed. "Hey just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't put up a fight!" Kishimaru said and put his fists up. They laughed and Ino stood back up. She did notice though that Sakura was not smiling and it got her worried.

"Sakura, what's the matter? Is there something that you want to tell us?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"I had a nightmare last night. I woke up and Naruto wasn't sleeping beside me, and when I went into the living room he was almost dead, then Sasuke cam out of nowhere and killed him. Then he came after me. Then right before he killed me I woke up." Sakura said and huddled next to Naruto. They were all shocked. Sure they knew that Sasuke was a complete jerk with a stick shoved to far up his ass. But killing them both was another thing that worried them all.

"I see, well I hope that doesn't happen, Sakura." Ino said.

"It won't happen, Ino. Not as long as Naruto is with me, it will never happen." Sakura said. Then they heard Kishimaru clear his throat loudly. Sakura knew it and decided to share the credit with him. "Yes, Kishimaru, as long as you live I won't ever die, and neither will Naruto." Sakura said, and then gave Kishimaru a small kiss on the cheek. Kishimaru grew at least 10 shades of red and almost fainted, but Naruto had caught him.

"Whoa there squirt, we don't want you to faint just because of a small kiss to the cheek." Naruto said and it made Kishimaru stop blushing and smile.

"Thanks big brother." Kishimaru said and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto hugged him back and grabbed Sakura and they shared a hug. Every body smiled, except Shino who kept a straight face, and the girls awed for them. The villagers around them looked at them with disgust and hatred in their eyes, but knew that they couldn't take on the whole team alone. Every body saw the villagers and glared at them. Hinata and Neji turned on their Byakugan and it gave the villagers a very frightened look. Ino then remembered wht she wanted to tell Sakura.

"Sakura." Ino said.

"Yes Ino." Sakura answered.

"I have something to tell you." Ino said. Sakura was listening and Ino came all out with it. "I have a boyfriend now." Ino said and Sakura smiled.

"Who is he?" Sakura wondered.

"Well, he's kind of a jerk sometimes, but he looks just like Sasuke." Ino said. Ino looked at Sai. Sai smiled and looked at her. Sakura's eyes lit up.

"That's good Ino. I'm glad that you and Sai are together." Sakura said. Ino smiled and Naruto hugged Sakura all the while giving her a lick on the cheek.

"Trust me Ino, you have no idea how a boy can get so attracted to you." Sakura said and giggled as Naruto licked her cheek. Sakura then tackled him to the ground and lifted up his shirt. Every body's eyes almost popped out of their heads as soon as they noticed Naruto's muscles. The girls started to blush, and the guy's (except Kishimaru) all started to get jealous. Sakura started to scratch Naruto's belly and he stuck his tongue out and his tail started to slap the ground, and his leg started to jerk like a dog. Every body started to laugh at Naruto, but Naruto didn't care, after all, his mate was giving him a free belly rub. Sakura then stopped and Naruto growled and wanted for her to do it again. But Sakura just started to swing her ass a little and this time Naruto tackled her to the ground and started to tickle her. She erupted in squeals of joy and laughter

"**Well kit, I'm surprised that she is giving you these belly rubs. I can feel them and I love them."** Kyuubi said.

"You bet Kyuubi." Naruto said and stopped tickling her. Sakura had to catch up with her breathing, and Naruto helped her up to the ground. Naruto then hugged her and they shared another hug. This time it cam with a free kiss.

"Well Sakura I will see you later okay?" Ino said and left with Sai, to go to the store.

"BYE INO!" Sakura yelled back and they all left.

"Wow, that was thee best belly rub I have ever had, Sakura." Naruto said and smiled at her.

"Thanks Naruto, I'm really glad you liked it." Sakura said and kissed him, again. Kishimaru was still a little dazed by the small cheek kiss Sakura gave him. Kishimaru looked at the kissing couple and smiled widely. The couple stopped and looked at Kishimaru. They smiled at him and looked at the sky. It was getting dark and they knew that it was time. They looked at Kishimaru with serious faces and Kishimaru nodded and they all made their way toward Crescent Moon Ally.

"I'm ready what about you two." Naruto asked. They both nodded and they went into the depths of Crescent Moon Ally. Once they got there the comet was shining bright and they grabbed a sallow stone each. "Sakura, you go first, and remember what we agreed to wish on. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"I wish we knew about the secrets of the Crescent Moon Sword." Sakura said. The stone started to glow, and then the sword appeared right in front of them. Then the pendants hovered over to it and inserted them selves inside. The sword started to glow and it swung itself. Then out of nowhere a huge wave of energy flew out of the sword. It cut a boulder as if it were water. Then it started to wave around, summoning a horde of small tornadoes that destroyed the rocks around it. The sword then stopped and disappeared. Sakura and the two brothers looked at each other.

"The wish will only reveal a few things, but not all of them. It seemed as though it was an instruction manual on how to use the sword so remember that big brother." Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded and looked at him. He saw that Kishimaru was empty handed and looked at him confused. "Your wish is my wish, big brother." Kishimaru said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"I wish Luna was here." Naruto said. The stone started to glow, and then before them a woman stood. Their eyes widened at her beauty. She was a medium sized lady with a dress that had a small over skirt that had a Crescent Moon on it. The dress was white and it gave her a beautiful look. She had her hair braded into small ribbons that were connected, and she had eyes that were the color of the moon, a soft gentle white. She wore a tiara that was silver lined, and she had in one hand a staff that had a Crescent Moon on it. She gazed upon the two teenagers and the child, and gave a heart warming smile.

"Hello, I am Luna, goddess of the moon." She said in a voice that gave tem all a calming sensation.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, This is Sakura Haruno and this is." Naruto said but Kishimaru said his name before him.

"Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki." He young boy said. Luna bowed to them and smiled.

"You are beautiful." Naruto said. But then got a nudge in the ribs by Sakura. "But I'm already taken." Naruto said with his 100 smile.

"Thank you, but there is something inside us all that makes us look ugly to. That one thing is anger." Luna said.

"No kidding." Naruto said rubbing his ribs and Sakura kissed them better.

"Luna, there is something we want to ask you." Kishimaru said.

"Then please. Ask to your hearts content." The beautiful woman said.

"Can you please tell us about the sword." Kishimaru asked.

"Yes, I shall tell you about the sword. The sword was made because it was to be given by the most trusted worrier, or worrier maiden. I designed the pendants to give the sword power, or the person who wore the pendants a special ability. Once the pendants are inserted into the sword, the sword then obtains power beyond that of a normal sword. It obtains massive power that is to be used for an immediate need. The sword itself is supposed to represent the protection of somebody who loves you. That is what I created it to do. Do you have any other questions?" Luna asked.

"What is the purpose of the comet?" Sakura asked.

"I made the comet so that any body in need could make a wish and it would be granted. But the comet will not accept wishes that are a betrayal to a loved one. That is why I created the comet. Are there any other questions?" Luna asked.

"I have one for ya. Please tell me about Sasuke's plans." Naruto asked.

"As you wish. The one called Sasuke is very angry at you three. He wishes to get revenge on you three for what you did to him. His anger is very strong, and he is not very happy at all. I do advise you three to please be safe around him. He is a very large threat to any body. That is all I know. Any other questions?" She asked.

"One more please. Do you know where Sasuke is located?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, he is in a abandoned house near the Hokage Monument. He is in a hidden chamber, waiting for you three to come and find him. I also know that he has three bodyguards. Their names are Karin, Juugo, and Sugeitsu. These guards do posses curse seals and are a very dangerous threat to anybody. That is all I know. Are there any other requests?" Luna asked.

"I have one. Once we find Sasuke, please watch over us and keep in contact, please" Kishimaru said.

"I will young one. So do not worry about it. I will watch over you three and make sure you are safe from harm. But please be careful and if you must, you may use the sword for a weapon, but only as a weapon, not a toy. You may practice with it if you wish. Now do you have any other questions?" Luna asked.

"No, we are okay. Thank you for being here and sorry to have wasted your time." Naruto said.

"It is okay. I live in this world to protect those who are important to me. Thank you for having me here and I shall see you soon, I sense." She said, and with that she disappeared.

'Wow, that was cool. She was really nice." Naruto said. He looked at Kishimaru and Sakura. They nodded and Kishimaru yawned. "Okay squirt! Time for bed!" Naruto said and took Kishimaru's hand and they walked to the small house. After they tucked Kishimaru in, they were surprised to see that the boy was asleep. Naruto kissed him on the head, and Sakura kissed him on the cheek. They closed the door and locked it. Sakura was tired and she started to yawn. Naruto picked her up and she fell asleep in his arms. She was picked up bridal style and Naruto leapt away. Once home he got undressed and Sakura got undressed and they both got into bed, naked, and Sakura lay on Naruto's strong, muscular, chest. "Well that was something, eh Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it was Naruto. Well good night my handsome fox. See you in the morning." Sakura said.

"Good night my beautiful cherry blossom." He said and kissed her on the lips.

"I wish we will find Sasuke soon." Sakura said and drifted off to sleep.

"So you have wished it. So it shall be." Naruto said and they both fell asleep and dreamed about each other.

So how was it? Did you like it. Please stay tuned next time for the next Chapter. XD


	4. Naruto and Sakura's Wish

Hello Again. Well this is chapter 4 of "The Wishing Star" So please enjoy this as much as me. I'm still trying to think about whether I should make a chapter 5 or not. But anyway, please enjoy. This is also rated M for mature talk.

Normal Character

Kyuubi/Sheichibi/Inner Sakura Thoughts, Mental statements, (etc.) 

This is the NARUTO SHIPPUDEN OPENING 3: by Long Shot Party. Go to you tube and input this if you want to hear it. I just want to put this in because I think it would be nice if a Naruto opening were in it. Also for now on, I will be putting these in every story I write.

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LAST FRIEND!

Whoa, ima tabidatsu yai.

EVERY DAY, kono saki no SHINE de.

I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE! Koro de miosame no FUN DAYS.

TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi, TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON!

I'LL GO THE DISTANCE! Mihatteru sora SO FULL nonkonda STARTING ore ga saikou ne POWER, FULL TILT!

YOU ARE MY FRIEND! aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuetenain dashou?

YOU ARE MY DREAM! aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MYLONG LAST FRIEND.

Woah ima tabidatsu yai.

THANK YOU MY FRIEND. aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeturu kara.

YOU ARE MY DREAM. aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY.

Woah the distance!

Naruto couldn't sleep that night.He was too worried about Sakura, and about Kishimaru. He looked at Sakura and saw that she was sleeping happily against his broad, muscular chest. He smiled and looked out the window. The comet was shining so beautifully, just like Sakura as she slept. But Naruto still worried. The one thing that he was worried about was that bastard, Sasuke, and why he wanted to kill Naruto, Sakura, and Kishimaru. He wanted to know more than what Luna had told them. He wanted to know what made him be this way toward other people, besides his brother Itachi. He tried to cast the thought aside, but it kept coming back, and back.

"Man this sucks like hell. Sakura is being targeted by Sasuke, and squirt lives all alone in Crescent Moon Ally." Naruto said. But then he remembered that Luna had told them that they would all be safe, and that Naruto should not worry about his little brother at all.

"**You okay there, kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

"No, not really. I'm worried about Sakura, and the squirt." Naruto answered.

"**They'll be okay. I hope. I mean this is the first time I even had a mate in my entire life." **The fox said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"You mean that this is your first time as a male mate?" Naruto said surprised. "But I thought that you would have, had a mate when you were not in me. Also I thought that the lady foxes were attracted to strong, powerful, demon foxes like you." Naruto said.

"**I thought that to kit. But I guess I didn't try hard enough and well here I am stuck inside a cage with you. But on the bright side I found my brother, and we have a girl, so I guess things check out as okay here, right?" **The fox half asked half stated.

"Yep, and she's the most beautiful thing in the world. When I found out that you were in me, I though I would never find love, or get anybody to love me. But I guess that I was wrong. I mean once you get pass the urges to lick yourself in public, bath yourself with your tongue, and the distractions and curiosity. I guess that being part fox has its advantages, and disadvantages." Naruto stated. "But I do love those belly rubs, ears scratches, whisker scratches, and making the girl of my dreams notice me and make love with me, right?" Naruto asked.

"**You have that right kit. I mean even though I make you do things that seem nasty. You should know that they are part of life. I mean I like to lick my balls once in a while, but I don't make it a daily routine. I even get distracted. The most common thing's to; like flowers, moths, butterflies, and maybe even a kiss on the nose also does distract me. But you know it has its pay off you know. Once the girl(s) see(s) these things, you get all kinds of things." **Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and thought about it.

"Although I do like one thing." Naruto said.

"**What is that, kit?"** The fox said.

"Even though it sounds nasty, I do also like to lick my balls once in a while. But I would only think that it's the influence of you on my body. I mean just because people think it's nasty, doesn't mean it is. Hey you don't know anything until you try it, right?" Naruto said.

"**I agree kit. Now I hope that our little talk has calmed you down about Sakura, eh?" **Kyuubi said.

"Even though we didn't talk about Sakura, it was still a good conversation." Naruto said.

"I wonder though, what would you think Sakura would react to me licking my balls. Do you think she would like it, or think that it's nasty and try to break my dick?" Naruto asked.

"**Well you have to try it. But I think she'll get jealous and give you head. Hee hee hee." **The fox said in a perverted tone. Naruto grinned and his fangs showed. "Well I guess I might try it, eh?" Naruto said in the same tone.

"**Yep, well goodnight kit. Sleep well and kiss the kitsune for me. Kitsune meaning female, and kit meaning male, okay kit.?" **Kyuubi said.

"I know that fox. You don't have to give me a lecture." Naruto said. The fox just growled a bit and went to sleep. Naruto leaned down and kissed Sakura on the forehead. Sakura was awake and heard everything. She was shocked and she blushed a little at the thought of Naruto licking himself in front of her. But she cast aside the thought, and knew that you couldn't help it, and that it was apart of life itself.

"**Ooooooooh, Naruto licking himself in front of you, know that sounds exciting, eh Sakura?" **Inner Sakura said.

"Well, I does make me curious as to how Naruto can become so flexible, and be able to lick his nards. So I guess it might be a very well-worth, and even a good chance to get to know how Naruto operates with the Kyuubi." Sakura said. _"Oh who am I kidding, I would love to see Naruto lick his own balls in front of me. It sounds like it would be funny. Wait I'm acting like a pervert. I should know that this is a serious matter, and that Naruto should not be laughed at for this. I mean it's a part of LIFE!" _Sakura said. Inner Sakura heard it and giggled.

"**Well if that's the case then why are you thinking about it in a perverted way? I know you would love to see him lick himself, maybe the Kyuubi to. Ha! Face it Sakura, you want to see it."** Inner Sakura said. But Sakura ignored it and went to sleep.

_7 hours later._

Sakura woke up and yawned a bit. She was sure Naruto was awake and staring at her sleep. But she loved it and knew that he was doing this because it was in his fox nature to wake up before her and keep an eye on her while she slept. She opened her eyes and looked up. He was staring at her with his beautiful crimson eyes.

"Morning, sexy, how did you sleep last night?" Naruto asked.

"Morning, handsome, I slept great last night. How about you?" Sakura asked.

"I woke up a little bit. I was worried about you and that dream of yours. I really worries me Sakura." Naruto said in a voice full of concern and worry. "I just want to go kill that fucker for what he almost did to you. It just makes me mad that he kidnapped you, right out of my own apartment. Also don't forget about those damn villagers. It's their fault that you got kidnapped. They probably placed a silent genjutsu on the room so that I would not hear them take you. It just makes me want to go cut off their arms and legs and drag their bodies around town, while they scream like bloody murder. But I shouldn't think about those things. After all you and squirt are what keep me in this world, and I intend to stay in this world. Whether they like it or not." Naruto said. Sakura frowned a bit, but she regained her composure and leaned in for a kiss. Naruto accepted and they both shared a lustful good morning kiss. They both tasted each other's mouth and began to entwine their tongues around each other. They both separated and Sakura smoothed her hands over Naruto's muscular chest. He smiled and hugged her. To Sakura he was just a big teddy bear to hug. But when you made him angry, the teddy bear turned into a fox on the hunt, ready to kill anybody who wanted to kill her, or Kishimaru. "So are you ready to get up and take a shower?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes I am Naruto." Sakura said in a soft voice that made Naruto's ears twitch. She giggled. She loved to see his fox antics come out. Naruto lifted her up out of bed and they both walked to the shower, Sakura's arm around Naruto's huge, muscular one. They both entered the shower stall and Naruto cleaned Sakura's hair. "Naruto! Please let me wash my own hair!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura, but you can't argue with my choices." Naruto said.

"Stupid mark." Sakura said and hit her mark on the side of her neck. But once she did that she felt a harsh burn on her neck. She gripped her neck in pain. Naruto saw this and started to lick it. She calmed down and looked at him with a painful, puzzled face.

"Sakura just because we mated, doesn't mean that the mark will stop hurting. The mark is trying to get used to your body, still, and you must know that it takes a while to get used to it even if we already mated." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and snuggled into his chest. Naruto started to kiss the mark. It tickled her and she started to giggle. Naruto's ears perked up and he grinned. "Ticklish are we? That was one of the mistakes you made Sakura." Naruto said in a very evil voice. Sakura's eyes widened and she knew that Naruto was getting ready to pounce.

"You wouldn't dare Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto lifted up his fingers and started to approach her. She backed up against the wall. The shrieked because the wall was cold. "Naruto, don't you dare tickle me. Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura said. But to no avail she ended erupting in a series to laughs and squeals. "N-N-Naaaaarrruuuutooo! Q-Quit it! P-P-Please!" Sakura pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but what was that, Sakura?! I couldn't hear you, you're laughing to loud!" Naruto said. Sakura was running out of breath and couldn't take anymore of this.

"NARUTO! STOP! PLEASE!" Sakura said with all of her might. Naruto did stop for her and he laughed a little bit. "You're asking for it buddy." Sakura said breathing hard.

"Come on Sakura. I mean what are you going to do? Find my tickly spot?" Naruto said.

"Yes that's what I'm going to do, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura said. She then got up and searched Naruto for a tickle spot. But Naruto wasn't affected by anything. Sakura then knew that boys were very ticklish in the armpit. So she tried it, but it didn't affect him. Sakura circled his body, walking around it. Sakura got a little frustrated. So she got in front of Naruto and slapped his penis. Naruto let out a small groan. "Oh does Naruto like that?" Sakura said.

"Naruto like." Naruto said grinning. She bent down and started to kiss his shaft.

"Does Naruto want head?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto want head. Lots and lots of head." Naruto said begging for her.

"Naruto gets no head since he won't tell me where his tickle spot is." Sakura said making Naruto growl. It made her giggle. "Naruto will get his head if he tells me where the spot is." Sakura said.

"Naruto have no tickle spot. Now Naruto gets his reward." Naruto said wagging his tail and grinning at her. She sighed and smiled at him.

"You have to have a tickle spot." Sakura said.

"Nope, no tickle spots on me." Naruto answered back.

"Well if you have no tickle spot, then you must have a very sensitive spot on you, eh Naruto." Sakura said and started to stroke his manhood. Naruto lay up against the wall and started to shiver. Sakura watched as Naruto's tail began to beat the wall. She started to laugh. She loved to see Naruto's fox like antics come out of him. "Well now does Naruto like this?" Sakura said in a playful tone. Naruto nodded and was getting frustrated at the same time. He shot his eyes open and looked at her hungrily. Sakura stopped and knew what that look meant. She backed away from him, in a somewhat frightened pose. Naruto went over to her on all fours. Sakura hit the wall and looked at Naruto. He licked his lips.

"Mmmmm, well don't you look so delicious? I might have a little fun with you, before we get out." Naruto said in a demonic voice. Sakura couldn't go anywhere so she sighed and spread her arms wide open. Naruto looked at her beautiful body and smiled. He got up to her and started to kiss her neck and place small little love nips on her soft delicate skin. She moaned silently, but Naruto heard her and he continued. His fox-like instincts were kicking in, and he had a very big appetite for some pussy. He looked at her face, and she looked into his crimson eyes. She loved it when they were like that. But Sakura looked closer and gasped. His eyes were in slits and Naruto's chakra got bigger. His tail, ears and claws got longer, even the chakra ones. Sakura was getting scared. She closed her eyes in fear. Naruto could smell it, and he licked his lips. He started to kiss her on the lips, getting deeper and deeper into her mouth. She moaned as her excavated his way into her mouth. The kiss was so lustful that Naruto had gotten hard, very, very hard in fact that he couldn't take it. Sakura gasped into the kiss as she was placed on the wall. Naruto's tail held her up and he put her legs around his body. He started to smooth his hands over her thighs and she started to moan into the kiss. His left arm grasped the wall and Sakura put one arm around his neck and one arm to grip his muscular arm. The kiss got deeper and soon she gasped. Her eyes shot wide open and she was actually staring, face-to-face into his blood lusting orbs. The reason she had gasped was because Naruto had slipped himself inside her pussy. Her started to pump in, and out of her. She moaned and groaned as he did this. She was in pleasure and fear stricken as well. Naruto lifted her thigh up on his own knee so she would stay there. He kept pushing in and out of her, and he was starting to cum into her, even though he wasn't even close to his climax. One thing that was happening was that cum was leaking out of Sakura by the gallons and going down into the shower drain. Sakura was astonished at all the cum that Naruto could extract from himself. Sakura looked back into his dark crimson eyes and he kept giving her pleasure. Sakura started to gasp as Naruto got faster and harder. He was going at about 20 pumps a minute, and at this pace he was going to get her to cum in minutes before he actually reached his point. Sakura then let out a deep moan and she cummed into his penis and he grinned and snickered. Sakura was catching her breath until she cummed again in seconds! Sakura had no idea how a guy like Naruto could go so fast when he was clearly tied up with all of these things he was doing to her, and how he had gotten her to cum, only about a few seconds after she had already did. She would definatly ask him about it later. Sakura just kept on moaning and Naruto kept on kissing, fucking, and cumming into her. His fox-tag was beating against her breasts and it made her moan louder. Soon Naruto felt him self start to come, and he let out a very dark and demonic growl into the dark kiss that was making Sakura shoot electric sparks inside her pussy. He then moved out of her completely and thrust all of his 2-inch thick, 14-inch long cock into her with a force that made her cum into his cum, again. Naruto shot out about 30 streams of cum. And each one contained one gallon of his nectar. Sakura felt it and moaned louder than ever done before. She looked into his eyes, and they were beginning to become lighter by the second. He let go of his grip on her lips and smiled, showing his fangs. Sakura was gasping for air, and Naruto was just smiling, as though nothing had even happened. Cum was everywhere, and it was till draining. Then Naruto shoved his cock into her mouth and cummed again. This time it was only about 5 shots, but there was still a lot of it, and Sakura's mouth started to over flow. Sakura tried to swallow it all, and she actually did swallow most of it. Naruto smiled and removed himself from her mouth. He lifted her up to her feet, and kissed her on the lips. Then they separated and she looked into his eyes. They were now a beautiful crimson blue. "Never, tell me that your going to give me head and not, my sexy kitsune. Cause if you do, I will eat you alive like never before in the history of sex." Naruto said into her ear.

"Okay, Naruto, I promise that I'll give you head when I say I'm going to give you head." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I love you so much, Sakura. I can't even explain it all at once. I mean I could write a 2000 worded letter about how much I love you and maybe go on forever.." Naruto said and smiled.

"Awe, Naruto that's so sweet of you to say that to me. I love you to Naruto. I love you more than anybody I have ever loved before." Sakura said and kissed him. After they had, had their fun, they both got out and Sakura remembered the question. "Oh, Naruto, I have a question to ask you." Sakura said.

"Ya Sakura, whatcha wanna ask?" Naruto said drying her off.

"Well, Naruto, I was thinking about how you can produce such a large amount of sperm, all in one climax, and before you even have your climax." Sakura asked. Naruto thought and smiled.

"Well it's the foxes impact on my sexual organs. If he gets hard then I get hard. Then if I get hard, then he gets hard, and that causes me to produce more of my sperm than a regular man would when having sex with a woman." Naruto said. Sakura shook her head and smiled.

"Well then it looks like I got really lucky by finding such a special guy like you. I mean I have two mates, can there be anything better than having two males in one package?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think so, but I guess that the Kyuubi can get a little turned on at some time." Naruto said. Sakura thought about it and remembered what they talked about talked about last night.

"So you mean that if you have no sex than when the Kyuubi gets a boner, he starts to lick his balls? Which in term gets you to lick your own genitals?" Sakura asked curiously. Naruto's eyes widened.

"W-W-Well I Don't know. If you ask me I kinda think he's a pervert. I mean he always talks about sex and nothing else. I think he's addicted to it." Naruto said.

"**HEY IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOUR DICK WOULD BE SO SMALL THAT YOU COULDN'T GET A GIRL EVEN IF YOU TRIED VIAGRA!" **The fox said in an angry tone.

"HEY! JUST BECAUSE YOU MAKE MY COCK BIG DOESN'T MEAN IT WOULD BE SMALL IF YOU WEREN'T INSIDE ME! I MEAN I WOULD AT LEAST BE UP TO ABOUT 7 INCHES RIGHT NOW YOU DAMN FOX!" Naruto said in an angry tone. Sakura cracked up laughing at the both of them. Naruto and Kyuubi got confused looks on their faces. She Calmed down with a small giggle or two and spoke.

"Look you two, I'm not (giggle) In the mood for (giggle) your bickering about Naruto's penis (giggle) or your impact on his body Kyuubi (giggle) I just (giggle) want you two to know that (giggle) I wouldn't love you two any less than what I do now.' Sakura said controlling herself. Naruto smiled and Kyuubi sighed.

"**Alright kit, I forgive you only if you forgive me."** Kyuubi said.

"I forgive you, you big fur-ball." Naruto said joking. Kyuubi was about to say something when Sakura interrupted.

"Well, if you must know Naruto. I like things that are to be considered fur-balls. Even if it's a demonic fox that almost destroyed the village years ago." Sakura said in a very stiff tone. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor. Kyuubi just smiled happily.

"**Hey, well what can I say? I mean the girls love my fur. It keeps them warm, and when we're having sex, it makes them all horny to even touch it. Also when they sleep in it, they cuddle right into you." **Kyuubi said. Naruto grew a little annoyed.

"But, Sakura, I thought you like my ears, tail, claws, seductive growls, love nips, licks, and muscles." Naruto said in a childish voice. Sakura smiled at him and kissed him. _"Well if it's one thing you don't get is a kiss and the total access to making love, ya perverted fox."_ Naruto mentally said. Sakura giggled and Kyuubi snarled angrily. After about 1 minute Sakura remembered about their personal conversation.

"Hey, what about my question?" Sakura asked.

"I already answered it silly. Is there anything else you want to know about the Kyuubi and me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I want to know how you become so flexible when you . . . . . ummm . . . . . . . lick yourself." Sakura said in an embarrassed tone. Naruto shrugged and proceeded to speak.

"Well I don't really know. All I know is that Kyuubi said that girls like it when a male fox licks its own balls. One time I did try it and the girls totally went nuts." Naruto said.

"You mean totally in love, nuts?" Sakura said.

"Na, it was the kind where she slaps you in the face with her gruesome strength." Naruto said.

Flashback 

"Thanks Naruto that was the best dinner ever." Tasume said. (This is before he met Sakura)

"_Thanks Tasume, I'm glad that you enjoyed it. Hey, there's something I want to show you." Naruto said._

"What is it Naruto?" Tasume said. Naruto sat down and lifted his leg over his head and pulled down his pants a little. Then he started to lick his balls, while purring, like all animals do. Tasume's eyes widened and she reared back her hand. Then as Naruto looked up he went flying into a cart full of mangos.

"_That's sick, Naruto!" Tasume said and stormed off._

"_Geez, if I knew that you didn't like it then I wouldn't of done it. Well then if no girl will like me for what I am, than I guess I'll just have to grant her wishes." Naruto said to himself. Then as Naruto was about to get up and go get her, he heard a sharp squeal from the window above him. He leapt to the tree near the window and looked in. There he saw it. A beautiful girl with pink hair, and a boy with raven hair. He looked at her and saw that she was in fear. "What is this guy doing to her?" Naruto said, but then he jerked as the raven, haired boy was sent through the window "Ha, ha, serves you right." Naruto said mentally._

_Flashback ends _

"Well lets just say that after she dumped me for doing that, I found my next girl right after her." Naruto said.

"Who Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I found, you. Yes that's right, after she left I totally devoted myself to granting wishes for a girl that I would love, and then I saw you, and that fucker, about to mingle." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and kissed him again.

"Well then, I guess I really did get lucky, and I guess you're going to have to show me how a male fox licks itself?" Sakura asked.

"If you want to see me, I mean most girls don't like the sight of a fox licking itself, you know." Naruto said. Sakura shrugged and she grabbed the towel and started to dry off. Naruto then dried himself off and they both got dressed, in their usual clothes and brushed their teeth. "Well, I wonder what squirt is up to?" Naruto asked.

"Well let's go see him." Sakura answered back. As soon as she was about to walked out the door, Naruto slipped himself in between her legs and he gave her a piggy back ride. Sakura squealed, and then laughed as Naruto went in circles towards Crescent Moon Ally. Once they got there, a note was on the plague. Naruto read it aloud.

Dear Big brother, and Sakura 

_Sorry I had to leave, but I just got called out to sunagakure for a special expedition that I signed up for. Garra, Kankuro, and Temari are going to lead me on an expedition through the ruins of the ancient lost civilization of the previous Sand Village. So please be patient and I'll be back soon, I promise! _

_Your squirt, Kishimaru Kaguya Uzumaki_

_P.S. DON'T THROW A PARTY IN CRESCENT MOON ALLY, AND DON'T BURN IT DOWN EITHER! Love you guys, and see you after 3 days._

"Geez, he sounded like he really was serious during that line." Naruto said.

"Well he doesn't want us to throw a party in the Ally because he is busy excavating it for lost treasure." Sakura said.

"Well you're right about that, well it looks like we're alone for three days. I've got some, romantic, things in store for you." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and started to scratch his ears. Naruto growled in pleasure, and seductivity. Sakura just laughed more as the two loving couple rampaged through Konoha. Naruto then got on all fours and Sakura rode him like a horse. The villagers were getting sick of those two always having fun. They then got out pitchforks, hammers, clubs with nails in them, and torches. Naruto saw them and he stopped and took Sakura off him and covered her. Sakura stopped laughing and was confused, but when she saw the villagers come near them with their weapons, she got very frightened and nuzzled into Naruto's strong chest.

"Alright you pieces of fox garbage, I've had just about enough of you two running through out Konoha and filling it with the stench of demon. Now I'm going to show you all how to skin a fox and his fox whore." One villager said. Then he lunged toward Naruto and swung his torch at him. Naruto grabbed it and broke it, then he swung his claws and scratched the guy in his face. The guy screamed in pain, then Naruto picked him up as though it were nothing and threw him into the crowd of villagers. Sakura got up and went over to Naruto. Naruto held her, and she looked at him. Her eyes widened as she saw that his eyes were slits and his fangs, and claws were sharper. His hair was also spikier. He was breathing very darkly, and looked at the other villagers. They all had fear and hate in their eyes.

"Why can't you leave us alone!?" Naruto said in an angry tone. "What did we ever do to you?! All I wanted was for someone to love me, and you guys are getting in the way of it! So for the last, fucking, time! LEAVE US ALONE!" Naruto said in an angry voice. The villagers ran away with the guy that was bleeding severely from the scratch. Naruto calmed down and looked at Sakura. She was scared, and he could smell it, see it, and feel it. "It's okay Sakura, I won't let them hurt you." Naruto said and hugged her. She hugged back, and he kissed her and they both set off for their destination for something to eat. They both arrived at a small restaurant and went in. There were villagers, and as soon as they both came in everything went silent. They both went up to the waiter and bowed a bit. The waiter swallowed hard and counted.

"T-T-Two sir?" he said in a shaky voice.

"Yep, two for one table please." Naruto said.

"R-R-Right this w-w-w-way p-p-please." He said. They both followed him to a small table in the corner of the restaurant. They both sat down and ordered something to drink. Naruto had some milk and Sakura went with a nice glass of orange juice. They both sat in the corner and Naruto looked around. The villagers were eyeballing them with fear, hatred, and disgust. But Naruto glared at them and his eyes turned a dark crimson. They all turned their gazes toward somewhere else and Naruto chuckled. He turned to Sakura and she looked at him. He smiled at her and she smiled, faintly, back. After the waitress came over to the two loving couple they ordered and the waitress returned after 20 minutes with their food and they both began to eat. Naruto had a big stack of pancakes, and he put some syrup on them and began to eat like it was his last meal, and Sakura had eggs, bacon, toast with strawberry jelly with some hash browns. It was only a small meal though for her. They both ate happily and when they were done Naruto checked his wallet and he found no money inside it.

"Damn I have no money. Well what am I supposed to do now?" Naruto asked. The waiter came around, still scared and he smiled. "Sorry I don't have any money." Naruto said, and his ears bent down.

"Oh no that's fine it was for free so please enjoy yourselves, go and have a nice day." He said hastily, and walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura and was confused, Sakura was to, but shunned it off, and started to rub Naruto's ear, earning a growl.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh." Was all Naruto could say, and Sakura giggled. Naruto bent his head towards hers and he started to rub his cheek up against her cheek. Sakura started to do the same thing and Naruto wagged his tail. After about 1 minute of cheek rubbing they both left and were off to the Hokage Monument for a D-rank mission. They both arrived and once they were inside Tsunade's office they saw her snoring on the desk. She woke up and saw two teenagers looking at her, but no little boy with them. She looked around and they caught confused looks on their faces.

"Where's Kishimaru? Isn't he regularly with you two?" Tsunade said.

"Oh, squirt is off in Sunagakure in the villages ruins. Some guy named Garra, Kankuro, and that Temari girl are leading him through it." Naruto said. Tsunade nodded and looked at Sakura. She smiled and looked at Naruto. Naruto's attention had been distracted by a small fly that landed on his nose. He went cross-eyed and started to jump around on all fours trying to get the small creature. Sakura and Tsunade laughed and then Naruto stopped and looked at them. A small blush spread across his face. After he regained his composure, he walked over to Sakura and licked her face. She giggled a bit and Tsunade smiled at him.

"So what brings you two here, are you here for a mission, or are you here to bother me?" Tsunade asked in a serious voice.

"We came to ask you for a D-rank mission." Naruto said.

"Okay well let me see here, well you can start by walking some dogs, or you can go on a hunt for a runaway cat. Which do you prefer? Cat or Dog?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll take the doggies for a little walk and we'll also go after that cat." Naruto said. "By the way how much is this going to pay?" Naruto asked.

"It all depends on how you catch the cat, and how you walk the dogs that the owner, or owners will pay you." Tsunade said.

"Ok, lets go walk those dogs Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and they both walked out the door.

"Sakura, you sure do have a great man there." Tsunade said and went back to sleep.

With Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, and Kishimaru.

The group of four were walking in the ruins. The three sand shinobi looked at the small boy they were walking with. They all looked at each other.

"So, Kishimaru, what are your favorite hobbies?" Kankuro asked. Kishimaru looked at him.

"Well I like going out on the village with my big brother and Sakura. I also like to have eating contests with my big brother, and even though he always wins he is still the best brother ever. Every day Big brother and Sakura would come and get me from Crescent Moon Ally and we would usually go to eat, the training grounds and that was usually about it." Kishimaru said. They all nodded.

"So I guess that Naruto is your brother?" Temari asked.

"You bet, he's the best brother, just like I said." Kishimaru answered back. Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara, and he looked back at them, but didn't say anything.

"So this Naruto of yours is a person that truly loves you and will always be there for you?" Gaara asked.

"That is true, I also sometimes think that nobody really noticed his existence until Sakura came around." The small boy said. "I know how that feels, to not be noticed and hated. It feels so cold and lonely. After all, nobody liked me, or loved me due to me having the Sheichibi inside me. But after I found my big brother, I felt loved and truly recognized for once." Kishimaru said. Gaara looked down a bit, and Kankuro, and Temari saw it. Kishimaru looked up at the older, and by far taller teenagers. They looked at him and Kishimaru smiled at them. But they couldn't tell because his cloak was covering his mouth. But they smiled back at him, and Gaara even smiled back, other than giving him a bloodthirsty grin.

"I know how it feels to be lonely to. After all, I have the Ichibi inside me to. So I also know how it feels to feel like you have no existence in this world." Gaara said. Kishimaru looked at him and smiled widely, enough for them to see it. "But as long as you have friends and people that truly notice you, it doesn't really matter at all." Gaara said again.

"That's really great. You're the Ichibi, I'm the Sheichibi, and my big brother's the Kyuubi." Kishimaru said. Gaara's eyes widened a bit.

"So your brother is the Kyuubi? That seems to have its ups and downs, doesn't it." Gaara said and asked.

"Well if you say so, but it has its okay's and not okay's but he is still the best brother I could ever ask for." Kishimaru said. They all smiled, and looked at each other and continued walking.

Back with Naruto and Sakura 

Naruto and Sakura had just finished walking the dogs, and were now after the runaway cat. They were sprinting through the woods at high speeds. The cat was running fast, and Naruto and Sakura had been chasing it for a good 10 minutes.

"Damn this cat's fast!" Naruto said. He looked behind him and saw Sakura trying to catch up with him. He stopped and went back for her. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating a bit. Naruto lifted her up, and made her squeal.

"Thank (pant) you Naruto. You (pant) run to fast for me." Sakura said.

"Its nothing Sakura, now lets go get us a cat." Naruto said, and he lifted off. The cat had run back into the village and into an ally. Naruto caught up with it and cornered it. He made a grab for it and it slipped out of his hands. Sakura grabbed the cat and looked at it. It looked at her and hissed. But she gave a scowl so scary that the cat got frightened and succumbed to defeat. Naruto got up, and smiled. They walked back to the Hokage Monument and gave the cat back to the lady that lost it. She rejoiced and left with the poor cat in her grasp. "Well, that was a good workout." Naruto said.

"Good work Naruto, Sakura, you have your pay I hope. So please have a good day and come back again." Tsunade said and smiled.

"Okay, thank you master. See you some other time." Sakura said. She and Naruto walked out and Tsunade smiled at them.

"Yep, see you later okay. Oh and also if there are any missions, please don't hesitate to tell us." Naruto said, and with Sakura's arm wrapped around his huge arm they both left.

"Yes, Sakura, you sure do have a good man with you." Tsunade said. Naruto and Sakura had run out of things to do, but Naruto thought of the romantic place he wanted to take Sakura to. So he led her to a small clearing.

"Ok, Sakura, now you have to close your eyes." Naruto said. Sakura giggled and closed her eyes. Naruto took her hand and led her into the clearing, and then after they had arrived Naruto kissed her. She opened he eyes and Naruto moved out of the way. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. In the clearing were Sakura Blossom trees, and a field of flowers. The wind started to blow and the trees released the flowers and they were sent to Earth.

"Naruto, this-this is so beautiful." Sakura said and hugged him. He hugged back. Then he let go for some reason. She was confused, but then she started to laugh as Naruto started to chase butterflies that were fluttering around him. He crouched down and his tail waved in the air. Then he let out a loud grunt and jumped up and caught a butterfly. He went back to Sakura and she looked in his hand. He opened his hand and the butterfly was resting in it. She smiled at him and he gave her the butterfly. She cupped her hands and she let it go, out into the field. Sakura smiled and Naruto pushed her down. She fell and she chased after him. She chased around the field and then she lunged toward him and got his ankles. He fell and she climbed on top of him and lifted up his shirt.

"Sakura, what are you doing!" Naruto said laughing. She started to rub his belly and his leg, and tail started to wag. He started to purr, and Sakura laughed at him for it. But Naruto didn't care, as long as she didn't stop. Sakura then took off his whole jacket and muscle shirt, revealing his thick muscular, tanned body. She stopped and Naruto opened his eyes, and then his eyes widened as she had taken off his shirt. She bent down and they engaged in a loving kiss. Sakura smoothed her hands over Naruto's chest and Naruto growled in the kiss. Sakura stopped and laid on him. To her he was like a personal bed, and Naruto smiled and started to stroke her hair. She got right under his chin and rested her head there. Naruto wrapped his tail around her and they both went to sleep.

_2 hours later_

Naruto had woken up and Sakura lay on his naked chest. He smiled as she slept on him. Sakura then woke up and looked up and smiled Naruto re-coiled his tail and looked at the sun. It was around 6:00 and Naruto looked around the field. The flowers were beautiful and Sakura laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto put his head on her head and they both gazed at the sunset. After about 5 minutes Naruto had a very strong urge. He started to sweat and Sakura felt it. She looked at Naruto and Naruto looked at her and smiled, but could not take anymore of the urge. So Naruto pulled down his pants and put his leg over his head and started to lick his nards, right in front of Sakura. He was purring and Sakura's eyes widened. After about 5 minutes of watching Naruto lick his own balls in front of her, Naruto pulled his pants up and looked at her. Then realizing what he had done his ears and tail went down.

"You're going to leave now aren't you?" Naruto said. Sakura was shocked at his words.

Naruto looked at her with soft eyes filled with sadness. Sakura smiled and hugged him. Naruto was shocked and smiled at her.

"I would never leave you, Naruto. You are the only thing I have in this world, besides Kishimaru. But right now you are the only thing left in this world that matters to me greatly." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and he lifted her head up with his fingers. Then Naruto leaned in and Sakura closed her eyes and they both shared a wonderful kiss full of love, compassion, lust and taste. Their tongues kissed each other and Sakura rested her tongue below Naruto's and Naruto's tongue rested on hers. After 7 minutes they both let go, and a small strand of saliva tied them both together. Naruto ate it and Sakura hugged him for it. They both continued to watch the sunset and Sakura cuddled into Naruto's lap. Naruto huddled around her, making him look huge compared to her. Her body fell perfect into Naruto's body and she snuggled into her giant teddy bear.

"Naruto I love you." Sakura said.

"I love you to Sakura." Naruto answered back. Sakura and Naruto looked at the sunset and eventually Sakura fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto watched as the sun went down and he noticed that Sakura had fell asleep in his arms. He smiled and then took Sakura in his arms bridal style and he went back to the apartment. He opened to the door and closed it and locked it. He wasn't hungry and he just took Sakura back to bed with him. He undressed them both and he got into bed with her naked and he kissed her on the lips. She woke up and smiled into the kiss.

"Good night, my handsome fox." She said and pulled on his fox-tag for another kiss he went down and gave her another kiss and then separated.

"Goodnight, my beautiful cherry blossom." Naruto said and before they went to sleep they started at the comet.

"I wish I could always have days like this." Sakura said.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Naruto said and they both fell asleep and dreamed of each other.

Well that was the final chapter of The Wishing Star. So please look for my next Story, the final installment called. "The Wishing Stone" Thank you I will not need review and maybe an idea or two from you guys, if you want the Final story to be good. Bye.


End file.
